Lost On You
by DaisyNoura
Summary: Alex has wanted Olivia since the first day she met her. Olivia didn't date co-workers, can Alex convince Liv to give her a chance? How will these two women navigate a relationship between their stressful lives. Can Cabenson make it? Will Liv let down her guard? This story will follow SVU loosely, and we shall see how it flows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own most of the characters, I am borrowing characters from Dick Wolf's show Law and Order SVU. This will follow some of the stories from the show. Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot will go through some sh*t. I am unsure if I will cover witness protection or William Lewis. This will be rated M for steamy scenes. This will be a Lesbian story if you do not like then this story isn't your cup of tee.  
Trigger warning _rape and child molestation are mentioned._ Please leave reviews, they help fuel my muse!**

**One-six precinct **

Tapping her pen on her desk as the paperwork before blurs together, letting out a sigh she drops the pen. "Okay, I need a break."

"I couldn't agree more" Elliot replied leaning back in his chair yawning.

"How about a fresh pot of coffee?" Olivia asked her partner of 5 years.

"I need something to wake me up Liv"

"On it" Olivia Benson stood up from her desk and stretched her body before making her way over to the breakroom and started a fresh pot. Just another day at the one six precinct she thought to herself. They had just closed a case dealing with underaged prostitutes ring. Thirty-five-year-old Craig Mason had held ten girls from age 13 to 16 years old. The girls were beaten and raped into submission and then pimped out til they aged out and became worthless to his particular clientele. His arrest had left a pile of paperwork that she was swimming her way through.

Coffee pot beeped ending her train of thought, "Man this has been one long week" she thought to herself as she poured two cups of coffee.

Making her way back to her desk she stops and hands Elliot his cup "Here ya go. Hopefully, this keeps us awake long enough to finish the paperwork so we can get home before midnight."

"Here, here," Elliot agreed with his partner.

After an hour Olivia was done with her paperwork and she cleared her desk off getting ready to go home when her cell phone rang.

"Detective Benson" she answered.

"Olivia where are you?"

"I just finished with paperwork and getting ready to head home, counselor" she answered.

"Good, then you can come out and celebrate with us!"

"And who would us be Casey?" Olivia asked looking at her watch it was only ten pm on a Friday night.

"Well Alex, Serena, and ME!" Casey giggled. "Come on Olivia, you know you want to!"

Olivia thought about it, she was tired but hadn't been out in a while. she also knew Casey would not take no for an answer. "Okay where are you, I will stop and change my clothes and be on my way" Olivia replied. She listens as Casey gave the address and ends the call with the promise of being there in an hour.

Grabbing her jacket she smiles at El, "You done yet El?" Slipping her jacket on she stands and stretches.

"Almost, another half hour and I will make it before Kathy goes to bed"

"Good El, well I am out of here."

"Have fun with Casey Liv" Elliot said as he started typing again.

"I shall try El, see ya Monday." Liv replied as she stepped into the elevator.

**Benson's Apartment**

Olivia arrived 15 minutes later at her apartment. Removing her jacket she places it on the coat rack next to the door. Making her way to her bedroom she begins to remove her clothing. She places her gun and shield in the drawer in the nightstand, she finishes removing the last bit of clothing tossing them into the hamper.

Looking at her watch she decides to hop in the shower real quick. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun and hops into the shower. Ten minutes late Olivia steps out of the shower toweling her body off and then applies lotion to her toned body. Pulling her loose bun down, her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair spills around her face in loose curls. Looking in the mirror she admires her nude body and curves, before making her way to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Opening the drawer of her dresser she grabs a pink lacy thong and matching bra. Moving to her closet she pulls out a pair of low waisted leather pants, a pink silk shoulderless crop top, and a pair of black boots. She dresses fast and picks up her cell and keys making her way out of her apartment. Outside she hails a cab giving the driver the bars name she should be at the bar at 11 pm, right on time.

**Molly's Corner Pub**

Olivia walked into Molly's and made a beeline to the bar. She waved at the bartender Liz, was a redhead with legs for days, Liz smiled and made her way to Olivia, "What can I get you, Olivia?"

"Four beers please" Liv replied smiling back at Liz as she looked around the bar hoping to spot her friends. Molly's was a small hole in the wall lesbian bar, one of New York's hidden treasures. Ever since Casey and her stumbled into the bar four years ago they had become regulars. She spotted the ladies sitting at their normal. table located next to the dance floor and DJ.

"Here are your beers, you want me to start a tab for you Olivia" Liz asked leaning over the bar just so her breast were on full display.

"Yes please and thanks Liz" liv tossed five bucks on the bar, she always made sure to tip the ladies who worked at Molly's.

Grabbing two beers in each hand, she weaved through ladies and tables until she reached her destination.

"Liv finally your here!" Casey jumped. up from her seat hugging Olivia.

"I came bearing gifts," she joked setting the beers on the table. "Serena. Alex nice to see both you ladies." kissing each lady's cheek.

Everyone grabbed their beer that Liv placed on the table. Casey stopped a waitress " Eight shots of tequila please."

she turned her attention to the ladies noticing their reaction to her order, "What none of us our on duty this weekend. Time to live it up ladies" she wrapped her arms around Serena's waistband kissed her neck.

"Get a room you two!" Alex admires the couple in front of her, how she wished Liv would cave and date her. She watched Olivia slip out of her black leather jacket, and her jaw dropped. Olivia looked good in anything she wore but tonight she was stunning in her low rise hip-hugging leather pants and a light pink sleeveless silk crop top. she licked her lips as her eyes drifted over her bare mid-drift. Damn she was sure she was flushed, grabbing her beer she took a drink trying to cool her libido, in the four years she has known Olivia she had been smitten with her. if only Liv didn't have strict no dating co-workers which included her as one of the ADA for the one-six. Hell, she was tempted to quit her job for the chance of dating the Olivia Benson.

Alex was pulled from her thoughts as the shots arrived at the table. Everyone took their first shot, "If we keep this rate up we will be drunk in an hour" she said as the ladies picked up the second shot glass and downed them.

"That is the point of tonight" Casey declared.

Serena giggled, "Just means a night of drunken sex for the win." She leaned in and nipped at Casey's shoulder.

Casey moaned out loud and turned beet red. "Serena you don't play fair," she leaned in and brushed their lips together.

"Behave you two" Olivia envied Casey and Serena, she would kill for a relationship like theirs. She signaled the waitress and requested another round of beer for the table.

The ladies conversed about the different cases they were working on. Casey was the lucky ADA that had landed Craig Mason's caseload, "No more work talk, don't want to ruin my fun with any more of Craig Mason's case." Liv declared.

The waitress arrived with the next round of beers and placed a shot glass in front of Olivia. Olivia looked at the shot and before she could ask the waitress said, "Lexi sent this over on the house."

Liv smiles and raised the shot glass towards Lexi who was watching her from the bar and downs it. "Let her know I said thank you please."

"No problem " she replied moving on to the next table.

"Someone has an admirer" Casey squealed.

"Hush it, Casey! Olivia exclaimed turning beet red. "Anyway, she's not my type".

Alex was jealous of the bartender and Olivia's exchange, she took a drink from her beer trying to let the green-eyed monster to step down. She wondered what Olivia's type was.

"Oooh! I love this song! Time to hit the dance floor ladies!" Serena squealed with excitement.

"Nope, I haven't had enough liquid courage," Alex explained.

"I'm with Alex," Casey answered.

"Liv come on, please!" Serena begged.

"Let's go," Liv relented.

Serena grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and off they went to the dance floor, as Taylor's Swift song "You need to calm down" played. Olivia and Serena moved as a couple moving to the beat and sang along with Taylor's vocals.

"Alex, when are you going to finally tell Olivia you want her?" Casey asked her dear friend.

Alex gasped, her jaw dropped to stunned to reply.

"Pick up that jaw, Alex. Its obvious to anyone who watches you two that there is a connection. I don't know which one of you is more stubborn." Casey hated seeing her two friends be miserable when they could be very happy together.

"Casey, I wish it was that easy" she paused looking at Olivia and Serena dancing, she smiles. "Your forgetting Olivia has a strict no dating people she works with, and in case you forgot we work together." Alex sighed.

"I know, damn Abbie for fucking with Olivia's heart," Casey stopped her mouth, for it wasn't her place to tell Alex about Abbie Carmichael.

Alex sighed, "Wish I knew what happened so I could ensure Liv I wouldn't do whatever er Abbie did to her."

"That is a story only Olivia can tell you" Casey replied.

Alex went to reply but was interrupted by Liv and Serena making their way back to the table. Both ladies grabbed their beers and quenched their thirst.

Casey motion's the waitress and requests another round of shots. Five minutes later the waitress returns with their shots.

The ladies turn the shots up straight, as the tequila slides down their throats chasing it with a drink from their beers. Serena grabs Olivia's hand pulling g her back to the floor as Lizzo "Truth Hurts" starts playing.

Alex and Casey sit in silence watching the two women dance and singing along with the song.

Casey hopped up from her seat and grabbed Alex by her hand, " Come on Alex time to join in."

Before Alex could protest she was dragged on to the dance floor. The ladies dance together taking turns on partners for several songs. Dan & Shay's song "Speechless" starts playing Casey grabs Serena by the waist pulling her body against her own. Olivia grabs Alex by her hips pulling her back into the front of her body. Their hips move to the beat of the music Alex closes her eyes getting lost in the moment.

Olivia inhales deeply, Alex's perfume intoxicates her senses. Pressing her body into Alex's, she bites her bottom lip to keep from kissing her neck. The little red sleeveless mini dress clung to Alex's breasts, hips, long legs, and ass. Olivia moaned as Alex grinded her ass into Olivia.

Alex was so turned on she could feel the wetness pool between her thighs. She's never wanted a woman or man as much as she wanted Olivia Benson right now. Her body trembled under the touch of the other woman. Olivia's breath caressed Alex's neck causing goosebumps all over her body.

Alex turned around to face Olivia her hands land on Olivia's hips pulling their bodies together once again. Liv smiled softly at Alex letting her hands rest on Alex's hips once again.

Olivia couldn't believe how turned on she was, she has never been this turned on from dancing with another woman like she was right now. The song ended too soon for either ladies' liking.

Olivia leaned in "How about we get another beer?" her breath tickled Alex's ear.

Alex nodded in agreement and followed Olivia off the dancefloor weaving through bodies making it back to their table.

Olivia got the attention of their waitress ordering another round of shots and fresh beers, due to their jobs none of the ladies would touch the beers left alone while they danced.

"Olivia you're great dancer," Alex stated.

"Thanks, so are you," Olivia blushed and looked away quickly.

Alex reached our grabbing Olivia by the chin, turning her face so that Olivia was looking into her eyes. "Don't hide from me please," Alex asked softly.

Olivia smiled softly at Alex looking on the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. liv was getting lost in the moment until the waitress set the shots and beers on the table pulling the lady's attention away from each other. Olivia quickly signaled Casey and Serena letting them know the drinks were there.

The four ladies shared many laughs and beers before realizing it was a quarter till two am when the DJ announced the last call. None of the ladies wished the night to end. Olivia offered to have the ladies back to her place more drinks and conversation.

Alex insisted on paying the bar tab, stating it was her treat and her way of thanking the ladies for the invite. Outside of the pub, the ladies waited for their uber.

They waited five minutes for their uber arrived, once they confirmed the car and driver they climb into the SUV. Serena and Casey sat in the back row seats, leaving Olivia and Alex in the middle row.

**Benson's Apartment **

Olivia unlocked her apartment letting the ladies into her apartment, "Have a seat ladies I'll just go grab the tequila."

She heads into her small kitchen opening up her liquor cabinet she grabs the Patron and 4 shot glasses. She makes her way into her living room and takes a seat. placing the glasses on her coffee table she pours everyone a shot.

Over the next hour, the ladies had taken many shots and enjoyed the easy conversation flow. Casey yawns and looks at her watch, "Holy shit its five AM, I think it's time for bed."

"Casey, you and Serena can take my guest room, and Alex you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll grab you guys something to sleep in." Olivia headed toward her bedroom and grabbed three shirts and three boxer shorts. She gave the ladies the clothes. Serena and Casey went to the guest room, while Alex entered the bathroom to change.

Olivia sat down on her bed and removed her boots. Alex entered the bedroom and sat next to Olivia. "Liv I don't see why you can't sleep in here with me, I promise I won't bite."

Olivia looked at Alex and couldn't believe how sexy she looked wearing her NYPD shirt. She licked her lips, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. There is no sense in you sleeping on the couch when there is room for both of us in your bed." Alex replied crawling over to the other side of the bed.

"Okay, I'll just go change." Olivia headed towards her master bathroom grabbing a tank top and boxer shorts on. her way.

A few minutes later Olivia exits the bathroom and walks to the bed climbing in, " You sure, I can still go sleep on my couch?"

"Yes," Alex replied. She looked at Olivia biting her lip and before Alex could stop herself she straddled Olivia's lap and leans in brushing her lips softly against the other woman's lips.

**A/N/2 Uh oh… How will Olivia will react to Alex kissing her! I hope to have the second chapter up in a couple days. Please leave reviews. Suggestions are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know you are waiting patiently for chapter two. So here it is! The story picks up where chapter 1 ended. Will Olivia kiss Alex back, or push her away... I want to thank all who have followed and left reviews so far, it means allot to me. I post pictures and teasers to the story on my Instagram captoliviabenson, feel free to check it out!**

**I do not own any of law and order svu characters. As stated in chapter 1 this story contains lesbian relationships, if not your cup of tea don't read this story. please review, good or bad! Enjoy! **

**Benson's Apartment**

Softly caressing Olivia's cheeks with her thumbs, the kiss deepens. A moan slips from her lips, the sound of her moan makes Alex tremble. The kiss breaks allowing both women to fill their lungs with air. Their foreheads touching the others as they lean into each other.

Olivia opens her eyes, and chocolate brown eyes meet the most dreamy sapphire blue eyes she's ever seen. Eyes locked and even though no one is talking verbally, they were holding their own conversation with their eyes among other senses. Wetting her lips she leans in and brushes her lip over Alex's. God her lips are soft she thinks to herself as she nibbles on Alex's succulent lips.

Alex's fingers tangle in Olivia's hair pulling her head closer, her mouth opens begging for a deeper kiss. The older woman's hands slide up the sides of Alex's body sending a shiver down her spine. Alex's body was on fire, like electricity running through her body.

Her tongue darts inside Liv's mouth, softly caressing her tongue. Their tongues dance to their own rhythm. Olivia's hands were now squeezing her ass. She could feel her core tighten causing her to break the kiss.

She begins to kiss her way down Liv's neck, she bites her ear tenderly eliciting a moan to escape Liv's throat. She tightens her grip on her hair pulling her head back to expose her neck more, placing tender kisses on the other woman's neck.

Alex had found her weak spot when she nibbled on Liv's ear. Her eyes roll back and her body radiated with desire. Her right-hand tangles in the long blonde hair and pulls Alex's head up. Her lips crushed against Alex's, her tongue begging for entrance.

Alex's lips part quivering in anticipation of what could happen next. Their kiss sends them to cloud nine, their bodies humming in pure bliss. Tongues exploring new territory, mapping out their paths. The fire had been lit deep inside each woman, there was no going back.

Oliva is lost in her insatiable thirst for Alex, it's stimulating all her senses. Wetness soaks her panties and her sex awakens with a longing she's never experienced. Her hands slip under Alex's shirt touching her bare skin causing goosebumps on her flesh. Slowly her hands slide farther up and cup Alex's breast. Her thumbs graze Alex's nipples as they elongate from her touch.

Alex moans loudly and bites Liv's bottom lip. Her hips rock against the other woman and her back arches into her hands. Liv breaks the kiss and reaches for the hem of Alex's shirt and starts to pull it up.

Alex grabs Liv's hands stopping her shirt from coming up. "No our first time isn't going to be a night of drunken sex, no matter how bad I want you right now," Alex declared resting her forehead on the other woman locking their eyes.

"Sorry," Olivia mutters looking away from her intense stare.

Alex grabs Olivia's chin forcing her to look at her. "No, you don't have to apologize. I want you so much I can't explain how much. I want our first time to be special, Liv."

Olivia nods in agreement and brushes her lips softly across Alex's.

" Olivia let me take you on a date?"

Olivia's lips part and Alex stops her from saying anything just yet.

" I won't take no for answer" declared Alex.

Liv blushes and whispers, "Yes, I would love that."

"When is your next weekend off?"

"Um in two weeks,"

" I can't wait that long." Alex whines.

Olivia chuckles at Alex pouting, "I can't wait either, how about tonight then."

Alex smiles, "Tonight your on. I will pick you up."

Olivia yawns and looks at her alarm, " Its 7 am, I need sleep if you want me to be awake for our date."

"Oh, I want you awake." Alex climbs off Olivia's lap and lays down next to her on their sides, she pulls her body close wrapping her arm around the other woman's body. She leans in and kisses Liv's cheek. "Goodnight" she whispers into her ear.

"Goodnight Alex," Liv pulls the covers up around them and slips into dreamland.

Olivia slowly stirs and rolls to her stomach looking at the blonde fast asleep laying next to her. She smiles softly remembering their makeout session. Alex has the softest lips, it was like their mouths were made to kiss each other. She reaches out and moves the blondes hair from her face. She leans in and brushes her lips over Alex's lips.

Alex's eyes flutter open slowly. She grins at the sight before her eyes. Last night wasn't a dream she thought to herself. Chocolate brown eyes and sapphire blue eyes lock in an intense stare. Alex reaches up touching Olivia's cheek as her thumb traces her lips.

Olivia's lips part biting the other woman's thumb. Alex's hand slides into her hair, tangling into the brunette shoulder-length hair. She pulls her head towards her own and kisses her slowly and passionately.

Time stands still both women lost in the kiss, a kiss they both have fantasized about a million times. Their lips part as they struggle to breathe faces flushed from the ecstasy of the moment.

Alex breaks the silence, "Good afternoon, detective." Both ladies bust out laughing at her nonchalant words.

"Back at ya, councilor."

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, I think we should get up. I'm sure Casey and Serena are up." Alex stated.

Snapping back to reality Olivia sits up in bed realizing that there were others in her apartment. " I'm going to shower first" she slowly stands and makes her way to her bathroom. Before she shuts the door she looks back at Alex who's still tangled in her sheets and smiles softly at the other woman and closes the door.

Twenty minutes later Olivia emerges from her master bathroom, she grabs a pair of black leggings and one of her NYPD shirts. Once she is completely dressed she exits her bedroom to find Alex sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

Alex looks up locking blue eyes on brown eyes and smiles, "Was beginning to think you were never coming out."

Olivia blushes, "Shower was much needed after last night, your welcome to shower too."

"I'll take one when I get home, but if you had pants or leggings I can borrow to wear home that would be nice," Alex asked.

"I'm sure I can find something for you" Olivia answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked around wondering if Casey and Serena were still asleep in her guest bedroom.

"Oh, Casey and Serena left, but not before they bought bagels for breakfast, even though it's way past breakfast," Alex informed her.

"Oh, let me go find you some pants," Olivia stated taking one more drink of her coffee before disappearing into her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of brand new black leggings from her dresser and returned to her kitchen.

" These should fit you, I just bought them," Olivia said as she handed them to Alex.

" Thanks, Liv," Alex replied grabbing the leggings from her as a jolt of energy went through both women as their hands grazed each other.

Alex disappeared into the bathroom. Olivia picked up a bagel and began to eat and sip on her coffee as she waited. her mind drifted over everything that had taken place between her and Alex last night. She became flustered remembering how heated the kisses they had exchanged in her bed.

"Penny for your thoughts, detective" Alex asked.

Startling Olivia out of her thoughts, she looked up at Alex. She turned beet red, "Um," she didn't know what to say, she was busted.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alex smirked she knew exactly what was on the other woman's mind, for it's all she could think of too.

Olivia took a drink trying to calm her senses. "Just thinking about how much fun I had last night. It was exactly what I needed after the week we had at work," Olivia explained hoping Alex wouldn't see through her statement.

"Last night was perfect," Alex replied letting Olivia off the hook. She shivered remembering the heated kisses that the ladies exchanged just hours ago.

Olivia nodded in agreement with the blonde sitting across the table from her. Perfect wasn't exactly how she would describe the night, but it was perfect. As much as she tried to deny her attraction towards the lady sitting across from her, she was trying to make sense of the emotional rollercoaster Alex invoked in her.

"I guess I should get going, after all, we both have a date to get ready for."

Olivia's eyes widened as she locked eyes with Alex. She had forgotten that Alex had asked her out last night and that she had agreed. Shit! Olivia thought to herself.

"Don't tell me you already forgotten about our date, detective." Alex asked seductively.

"Uh, no it just slipped my mind, councilor" she replied flustered once again. The way detective rolled off Alex's lips made her squirm in her seat.

Alex looked at her watch, "It's two, how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect but Alex I understand if you wanna forget about last night and date." she nervously replied.

"Oh no you don't detective, I finally got you to agree to go on a date with me and a date we shall have," Alex informed her. "Unless you don't want to go on a date with me, Liv."

"Of course I want to go on a date with you Alex. It's just I don't like to date co-workers and I'd understand if last night was just two inebriated women who got carried away."

"One inebriated are not I wanted what happened last night. Two I know how you feel about dating co-workers, and third I finally got you to agree to let me take you on a date. There is no backing out now, detective."

"I want this too, councilor." Liv admitted.

" Then it's settled, I will pick you up at 7 pm."

Olivia smiled, "Can't wait."

Alex smiled softly, " On that note, I'm going to go. I have a date to plan." Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and grabbed her dress from last night and turned to leave.

"Bye Alex," Olivia followed Alex to her door and locked it behind her. She leaned back against the door thinking about everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours.

**A/N2 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it took so long for this update, I feel like I have the flu sadly. I am currently writing chapter3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, once again I'll remind you that I don't own most of the characters in my story. I bow down to dick wolf. In this chapter, we shall have the first date! if you would like teasers and see pictures follow me on Instagram at captoliviabenson**

**The story is taking place somewhere between the second and third seasons. Olivia is 32 and Alex 30 they have known each other for a year. if you have any questions please ask. Now shall we get to that date. ;) Anything in bold italic is text messages.**

**Benson's Apartment**

Olivia woke from a two hour nap, she picked up her phone seeing it was 5:30 PM. she had an hour and a half to get ready for her date with Alex. she debated on canceling the date altogether, but deep down she knew she wanted this date even if it went against her number one rule, dating co-workers and lawyers. After much debate, she decided to text Alex.

**_"Was wondering how I should dress for our date? Liv"_**

**_" Casual and comfy. Counting down the minutes to our date. Alex"_**

**_"See you at 7 PM, Liv"_**

She headed to her bedroom to find something to wear for their date. After searching through her closet she picked a deep purple v cut sweater and skinny leg distressed jeans. She made her way into her master bathroom to apply makeup and fix her hair. She admired her curves in the mirror, satisfied with her outfit and with her hair in large loose curls. After 30 minutes in the bathroom, she was ready for her date.

She headed to her kitchen grabbing a wine glass and poured her some wine to calm her nerves. "Why am I so nervous, it's just Alex," she thought to herself. Taking a sip she exhaled and looked down at her watch to see it was a quarter till seven as she sat down on her couch attempting to relax.

She scrolled through her emails to pass the time. She finished her glass of wine at the sound of a knock on her apartment door. Rising from the couch she went to answer the door. Before opening the door she looked in the mirror making sure she was ready for what came next.

Olivia answered her door seeing Alex before her holding a bouquet of daisies. How did Alex know her favorite flower she pondered?

"Olivia you are stunning," Alex stated handing the flowers to her, "I know you love daisies" she smiled softly.

Liv inhaled the flowers before replying, " Thank you, come in. I am going to grab a vase for these."

Alex walked in and waited by the door watching Liv's every move. The brunette is a stunning woman with a huge heart. One of the many things that attracted Alex to her.

Liv smelled the bouquet of daisies arranging them into the vase. "Thank you for the flowers, you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to I wanted too," Alex stated.

"Again thank you Alex. How did you know my favorite flower?"

"I have my ways." Alex's voice dropped an octave "You forgetting I'm a lawyer, Detective."

A shiver ran down her spine the way Alex had said detective was so sexy. "How could I forget that, Councilor," she whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex blushed at Liv's tone, making her flustered. "Uh... we should get going. Are you ready?" Alex asked regaining control of her body.

"Let me grab my wallet and cell." Grabbing the items she headed to the door following Alex. She snagged her keys from the bowl by her door. Locking up her apartment she turned to Alex and followed behind the blonde. She took the time to admire the tight Jean's that clung to Alex's curves and her long legs. The blue blouse matched and made the other woman's sapphire blue eyes pop.

The ladies stepped onto the elevator making small talk as they descended. They stepped out of the elevator and exited the apartment complex, Alex leading the way. A black car was parked at the curb in front of them. Alex reached the car first and held the door open for the brunette to climb inside.

She blushed, "Thank you," and slid inside the car.

"Your welcome," smiling softly. Alex circled around the car taking the seat next to Liv.

During the fifteen-minute car ride, the ladies made small talk. Both women were nervous for different reasons. The car pulled over and Olivia wondered why they stopped here, Central Park.

**Central Park**

David, the car driver, asked: "Miss Cabot would you like my help with the items in the trunk?"

"I think we can manage on our own David. Meet us back here at midnight unless I text you earlier," Alex stated as she exited the car.

Olivia followed Alex to the back of the car, as the trunk popped open revealing a picnic basket and blankets. Alex handed the blankets to Olivia, "Do you mind caring these for me?"

"Of course," she replied taking the blankets from Alex.

Alex smiled softly at Liv grasping the picnic basket, " Follow me."

Alex leads the way into the park the ladies walked at the same pace. Olivia was pleased to have the intimacy of a picnic, for it would give them time to learn more about each other. Five minutes had passed since they had entered the park, Olivia looked around and seen the big movie screen to the left of them.

"Here we are and it looks like we have many choices to sit." Alex walked onto the grass and made her way to a secluded spot with a view of the movie screen. "Would you spread out the red blanket out for us," she asked Liv?

Olivia smiled and began to spread the blanket out for them, placing the other blanket on a corner as Alex sat down with the picnic basket in the middle.

"Have to give you credit Alex. This is perfect," Liv stated as she sat across from Alex.

"Glad you approve, best I could think of with such short noticed," Alex explained as she started to pull out wine glasses and a bottle of chilled wine, pouring each woman a glass of the merlot.

Olivia took a sip from her glass, smiling softly, "You amaze me, Alex."

Cocking her head to the side she asks, " How?" sipping her wine.

Liv held out her arms pointing out the surroundings, "All this. It's so, hmmm, romantic and feels just right."

Alex smiles and quirks her eyebrow, " Glad you approve, detective." She reaches into the basket pulling out two chicken salad sandwiches. "Here I remember you liked chicken salad, thankfully I had time to make it."

" Councilor, you really pay attention to details."

They way councilor rolled off her tongue made Alex shiver. "Well if I didn't pay attention to details I wouldn't make a great lawyer, now would I."

"The same can be said about cops."

"So true, detective," Alex agreed. " I have an idea. How about for the next hour we ask questions and we have to be honest with our answers."

"Deal. Who starts first," Liv asked.

"Since I thought of it I shall start us off. Do you have siblings?"

" Sadly no, I'm an only child but considering my childhood it was better off but that's another story for another time," Liv explained."Now you, do you have siblings?"

"An older sister, her name is Isabella, she goes by Bella. She can be a pain in my ass at times," Alex took a sip of wine. " Your mother and father, are they alive?"

"My mother, Serena is alive and an alcoholic. My father, I have no clue," Olivia whispered the last part taking a drink to calm her nerves, hoping Alex wouldn't ask for more details. " And your parents," she asked quickly trying to move the subject on.

"My dad passed five years ago, and my mother Susan is still alive and drives me nuts," Alex giggled at the last part for she was putting it mildly. " Easy questions asked now next subject, When did you know you were gay."

"When I was sixteen," she replied with a smirk.

"Details detective, I have a feeling this is an interesting story," Alex asked intrigued.

Olivia took a sip, "It depends on who you are. If you asked my then-boyfriend he'd have said no," she paused. " He had an older sister named Stacy, who would flirt with me. I was surprised by the attraction I had towards her. One weekend I spent at Jake's house but no one was there, just Stacy and me, short story she kissed me. The kiss made me weak in the knees. We ended up dating for a year much to Jake's disdain."

"A cheater, I'd never have guessed that about you," Alex stated.

"I was young and in love," She replied. " Your turn."

"I was nineteen and in college. My sorority sister Kelsey walked up to me during a party and kissed me slow and passionately." Alex paused, " I ended up in her bed by the end of the night. We dated for two years, I thought she was the love of my life until I found her in bed with another woman. I broke up with her and never dated men again," Alex explained. She paused and pulled a decent size bowl filled with strawberries, grapes, watermelon, cantaloupe, pineapple, and cherries. "So did you ever date men again," Alex asked?

Popping a cherry in her mouth before answering, " I've been on dates but nothing serious. In fact, the last guy I slept with was a one-night thing and should have happened."

"Would I know this person," Alex asked?

"You may," Liv said softly. "Brian Cassidy," her voice barely audible.

"The Brian Cassidy from vice," she asked quirking her eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Ugh, yes the same one. It was after Abby and me split. We went to MacAvoy's Pub and got wasted. He made sure I made it to my door and I pulled him into my apartment. We ended up in bed and I regretted the next morning. Thankfully he transferred two weeks after." she explained, embarrassed of her moment of weakness.

"Since you brought her up. What happened between you and Abby," Alex asked tilting her head to the side she reached across and patted Liv's hand.

" The gist of it is she cheated on me," she paused and took a drink of her wine. "I really don't want to go in details, if that is okay with you."

Alex smiled and squeezed her hand, " Of course Liv, you can tell me when you're ready. I'm so sorry she broke your heart."

Liv smiled back, " Thanks, Alex."

The ladies sat for the next hour getting to know each better. Learning what each lady liked to do in their spare time. Sharing what books they've read and favorite movies.

"You would like frozen, Miss Ice Queen" Liv chuckled.

"Who gave me that name?"

"That would be Munch. The first time he said it we all busted out laughing," Olivia chuckled.

"He's lucky I don't find it offensive," Alex chuckled too. "I'm glad you agreed to go on a date with me, Liv."

"Me too," she smiled at the blonde. " I'm really enjoying myself. You really know how to whoo a girl."

"I aim to please," Alex joked. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself. I never thought you would agree."

"Well, councilor there was no way I could have said no after the kisses we exchanged," Liv blushed thinking about last night. It took all her self control to stop when they did.

Alex grins ear to ear, "I don't know how I had the willpower to stop us. I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you. On one hand, you infuriated me and all I wanted to do was kiss you till we were breathless."

"Feeling was mutual, councilor."

It was starting to get darker and chilly, and almost time for the movie to start. Alex started to put items back in the basket and refilled their wine glasses.

Olivia shivered from the crisp spring air, Alex grabbed the extra blanket, "Come here." She motioned the brunette to lay between her legs and she wrapped the blanket around them both.

"What movie is playing tonight," Liv asked.

"It's Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter, Jayne Mansfield stars in it," Alex informed the brunette.

"Never seen it," Olivia stated as her body relaxed in Alex's arms.

"I saw it when I was younger," Alex whispered into Liv's ear as she wrapped her arms around her. "I had a crush on Jayne since I was little. My father loved her movies."

"Councilor if you keep whispering like that I won't be able to concentrate," she stated.

Alex chuckled, "I'll try and behave, detective."

The ladies settled into comfortable silence both deep in thought. So far they were enjoying getting to know each other better. A few minutes passed and the movie began.

Twenty minutes into the film Alex whispered, "You look like Jayne, especially if you had blonde hair."

Olivia looked close at the actress, " You think so?"

"Yes, I do, your prettier though."

Liv turned to look at Alex and smiled, "Thank you, you are too kind."

Alex leaned down and kissed her softly, " Just stating facts."

They settled back into comfortable silence watching the movie. Olivia felt safe in Alex's arms. Before they knew it the movie ended, and people around them began to disperse.

As the crowd thinned Alex spoke, "Guess we should head back to where the car will be."

Olivia nodded in agreement even though she rather have stayed in Alex's arms. They gathered up wine and glasses slipping them into the basket. They worked together folding the blankets up. Alex grabbed Olivia's hand leading them back to where the car would be waiting for them. Once back at the car David retrieved the items from both ladies, leaving them to get in the car.

Alex reached over and held her hand the entire trip to Liv's apartment. She was sad that the night had come to an end and hoped Liv had enjoyed the date as much as she had.

**Benson's apartment**

The car pulled up to Olivia's apartment, Olivia looked over at Alex and smiled.

"I'll walk you up," Alex stated as the women got out of the town car.

The entire walk and elevator ride was silent, both women didn't want the night to end. Slowly they made their way to Liv's door, she unlocked the door and turned to Alex.

"Would you like a glass of wine or coffee," Liv asked?

Alex reached up and swiped a curl behind the brunette's ear. "I would love to, but I'm meeting my mother for breakfast and I should be getting home," Alex explained shifting her weight back and forth. She was nervous to kiss the other woman.

Olivia smiled, "Oh, I don't want to keep you."

Alex stepped closer invading the other woman's space, her right hand slipped behind the other woman's neck pulling her face closer until their lips brushed. The kiss was slow and erotic, Olivia's palms cupped Alex's face. Her tongue caressed the other women's, their tongues caressing each other. The ladies' lips parted as they gulped for air, foreheads touching.

" How about we have lunch Monday," Alex asked.

"That would be nice," Liv agreed.

"Goodnight, detective."

"Night councilor," Olivia closed her door and leaned back against it with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe how amazing the date Alex had planned was.

Pushing off the door she made her way to her bedroom and began her nightly routine. Twenty minutes later she climbed into her bed, a smile glued to her face as she daydreamed about Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows, it means the world to me that you are taking the time to read my story. We will watch both ladies handle the new relationship that has developed between them. Can they keep work and romantic relationships separate? We shall see.. Unless noted in my A/N all crimes I will write about will be made up from my imagination and maybe similar to cases on SVU.**

**Don't forget to follow my Instagram captoliviabenson, for teasers of chapters and picture/video edits that relate to the story**.

**Benson's Apartment **

Olivia woke around 10 am Sunday, she stretched her body before rolling on to her side. She grabbed her phone and noticed she had a text.

**_I was wondering if you had plans tonight, thought I could cook us dinner at my place. I know its last minute and understand if you have plans. ~Alex_**

She smiled.

**_Sounds great! What time should I be? Liv _**

**_How about 6 PM? ~Alex_**

**_Great, see you then. Liv_**

She sat her phone down and had a goofy grin on her face. She made her way into her small kitchen grabbing a mug she poured herself some coffee. She looked at the daisies sitting on the island, thinking about how perfect their first date was. Nothing could put a damper on her mood.

Grabbing a bagel she sat down at the island making a mental checklist of things she needed to get done before going to Alex's place for dinner. She had an idea, she grabbed her phone.

**_"I'll bring dessert if that is fine with you? Liv"_**

A minute passed before her phone alerted her to a text.

**_"Sounds great! Missing you. ~Alex"_**

**_"Missing you too. Liv"_**

She finished eating her bagel and downed the last bit of coffee from her mug. She decided to get off her butt and tackle her to-do list.

It was 5 PM when she finished doing laundry, cleaning, picking up dry clean, a couple of errands and baking a pie to take with her. She jumped in the shower to start getting ready for her date with Alex. By 5:45 pm she was heading out of the apartment.

**Cabot Apartment **

Olivia arrived at Alex's apartment right on time, she knocked on the door balancing the pie and bag containing ice cream. She heard Alex unlocking the door and speak.

"Coming," Alex announced as she made her way to the door letting Olivia in. "Welcome, you look gorgeous Liv."

Olivia was dressed in black slacks and a short-sleeved buttoned-up emerald green blouse. She blushed, "You look fabulous yourself, Councilor."

Alex was dressed in gray slacks and a creme v-necked sweater. "Thank you, Detective. Let me help you with the bag," Alex smiled reaching for the bag.

"It's ice cream for the peach cobbler I made for us," Liv explained.

"Sounds great, I just took dinner out of the oven. I hope you like pot roast. Would you like a glass of wine," Alex asked.

"I love pot roast, been a while since I've had it in fact," she smiled following Alex into the kitchen. "I'd love a glass of wine."

"Red or white?"

"Red is fine," Olivia replied looking around the apartment making note of the candles and dimmed lights. "Councilor, you know you don't have to woo me."

Alex blushed, " Am I that obvious?"

Olivia stumbled over words, "I didn't mean anything by it, I love seeing your romantic side Alex."

Alex reached out and squeezed the brunette's hand, "I just want everything to be perfect. I really like you Liv."

Olivia's head leaned to the side smiling sweetly at Alex, "I love seeing this side of you, and I really like you too."

Alex smile lit up the room, she took two steps towards Olivia leaving no space between their bodies. Her left hand caressed Olivia's cheek leaning in she captured her soft lips, kissing her softly. Their arms wrap around each other closing the little distance between them. Their mouths melded as one, tongues slipping inside each other's mouth mapping out new territory.

Alex slowly backed Olivia into a counter, pressing their bodies together. Their tongues caress each other eliciting a moan from the brunette. Alex slowly pulls away gasping for air, she looks Olivia in the eyes pleased to see the desire reflecting back at her.

"Kissing you is all I could think about today," Alex professed.

"Me too," Olivia whispered.

"We better eat before dinner gets cold," reaching in her wine fridge she pulls out a bottle handing it to Liv. "Here go fill our glasses while I grab our plates."

Olivia grabbed the wine, "I can do that. anything else you need help with?"

"Nope that's is it, you're my guest," Alex informed her before turning her attention to plating the meal.

Olivia smiled, "On it, Councilor." She exited the kitchen towards the table. She went to open the wine, "Alex I need a corkscrew."

"Sorry I'll grab it," Alex collected her thoughts, grabbing everything and headed to the table. She placed both plates on the table and handed the corkscrew over.

Olivia opened the wine pouring each lady a glass of red wine. She sat across from Alex taking a bite of the roast, she moaned, "This is heaven."

"Glad you like, "she replied.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said taking another bite of her food.

"To be honest, I only helped," she paused. "My mother helped me, more like I helped her.

"Well tell her that I enjoyed this delicious meal," she exclaimed.

The ladies shared how they spent their day with each other. Making small talk as they ate.

Olivia took the last bite pushing her plate away, "I am stuffed." she placed her napkin beside her plate and took a drink.

"Me too, guess we wait on dessert for a bit. Let's move to the living room," Alex poured more wine in their glasses.

Taking a seat on the couch their bodies turned towards each other as they sipped their wine. Olivia broke the silence, "Alex thank you for everything this weekend. I've

enjoyed our time together."

"So have I, and I'll add it's about damn time you let your guard down with me. I just want to make you happy, Liv."

Liv sat her glass of wine down, turning her body towards the blonde. "This," she motioned her hands in a circle, "has made me open my eyes to what has been right in front of me. I was just too stubborn to see it."

Alex smiled and grabbed the brunette's hand, " One of the many enduring qualities you have."

Olivia grabbed the blondes glass of wine sitting beside her own on the coffee table. She moves closer and slips her hand across Alex's neck bringing their lips together.

The kiss is tender and allows both ladies to ease into the new exploration. Soft lips caress each other, tongues darting inside teasing each other. Alex's hands slide along the outside of Olivia's thighs.

Olivia's hands tangle in the blonde hair deepening the kiss, a low moan escapes her mouth as she pushed their bodies closer together. Alex's hands grip Olivia's hips pulling the woman on to her lap, Olivia's legs straddle the other women's.

Alex's hand squeezes the woman's ass pressing her tight against her body. Her hands slide up Olivia's back exploring her back, pulling the shirt up so her hands are on bare skin.

Olivia moans at the touch of bare flesh on bare flesh, her head rolls back breaking the kiss. Alex's lips press against the exposed neck, placing kisses on the exposed neck. Soft moans escape the brunette's lips as Alex finds the sensitive area behind the brunette's ear.

Olivia's core clenches as Alex finds her spot behind her ear that makes her weak in the knees. Alex slowly moves them around pushing Olivia's back into the couch, hoovering over the brunette's body. Their lips lock again as Alex's hands tug at the blouse exposing the brunnet's taunt abs. Her fingers glide over the flesh, making the other woman shiver from the touch.

Olivia's hands slide down the side of Alex's body grippng her hips pulling the blonde tight against her hips. Their hips grind together in a natural response, as Alex works on the buttons of Olivia's blouse. Coming impatient she tugs hard on the blouse causing the buttons to pop out exposing the brunettes upper body and bra.

Olivia gasps as her skin feels the bare flesh exposed to the cool air and the blonde's touch. Her own hands tug at the blonde's sweater, their kiss breaks as Olivia pulls the swreater over the blonde's head tossing it to the side. Alex helps Olivia removing what is left of her blouse off he body.

Alex begins to trail kisses down the brunette's neck trailing down to where the lace of Olivia's bra meets bare flesh. She bites tenderly at the lace til the left breast pops out of its confines. Her tongue circles the hard nipple before popping it in her mouth suckling it. Olivia's back arches off of the couch pressing her body into the blonde's body.

Suddenly out of no where Olivia's cell starts ringing, she ignores it grasping the blonde's hair tugging it. She pulls the blonde back up locking lips with her. The cell begins to ring again snapping Olivia out of the desire haze she was in.

"Shit Alex that is Cragan calling me," Olivia exclaims frustrated that her cell keeps ringing.

"Fuck," Alex exclaims as she leans her head down just as frustrated as the brunetts. She reaches for Olivia's cell sitting on her coffee table, handing it to her.

Olivia quickly answers her cell, "Benson." She listens intently to what her captain is explaining to her before hanging up the phone. "I have to go, there is a 12 year old rape victim who won't speak to anyone, they think I can get her to talk. I am so sorry Alex," Olivia frowns explaining the situation to the blonde.

"It's okay, Liv. I completely understand, but one problem you need a shirt," she informs the brunette with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N We will pick up exactly where chapter four ended. Thank you for all the follows and reviews! You are feeding my muse.**

**WARNING**** Trigger topic. While it won't be detailed, there will be talk of child molestation/rape. **

**Cabot's Apartment **

Liv looks down seeing her blouse wide open and buttons missing. "Shit, I need to borrow a shirt it looks like," Liv grins looking at Alex admiring the blondes bare flesh.

Alex reaches for her sweater and tosses it at Liv, "Wear that, I'll go and grab me a shirt."

She catches the sweater, "You sure. It's a nice sweater I hate to accidentally ruin it."

"I'm sure. It's the least I can do after destroying your blouse," Alex replied with a giggle.

Olivia chuckled pulling the sweater over her head, she inhaled deeply smelling Alex's scent engulf her. "Thank you."

Alex leaned in kissing her softly, " You look good in my sweater."

"You look good out of it, councilor."

Alex laughed, "I think I'll take a cold long shower after you leave"

Liv moans, "Such a tease."

Alex steals another kiss, "Girls gotta do what she's gotta do when her hot girlfriend is called away."

"Girlfriend," Olivia asked?

"Too soon," Alex asked.

"No. I like that," Olivia leaned in kissing her one more time. " Wish I could stay, but duty calls sadly."

"Hopefully we can still have lunch tomorrow." Alex sure hoped so.

"Me too," Olivia grabbed her belongings, tossing her destroyed blouse at Alex. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Liv, be safe," Alex replied.

"I'll do my best," Liv gave a quick kiss before leaving the apartment, headed towards the hospital.

**One-Six precinct **

Olivia looked at her watch, it was 8 am, she made her way to her desk. She dropped her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk and placed her cell on top of her desk.

Before she could sit down Cragen spoke, "Olivia did Katie talk?"

"Yes, Cap. The poor girl was held hostage for a little over a week. She was starved, physically abused, and sexually."

"Does she know who held her hostage?" Fin asked.

"Sadly no, he picked her up after school on Friday a block away from the school," Olivia paused. "This guy really did a number on her. Her left leg is broke, 3 broken ribs, and she had some internal bleeding in her abdomen."

"Sounds like a real winner," Elliot exclaimed.

"Not only did he rape her repeatedly, he also gave her chlamydia," Olivia explained sitting down at her desk.

"Any details on the perp," Munch asked.

"Black hair, mustache, brown eyes, drove a black van, and he had a tattoo on his left hand," Olivia grabs her notepad "of an eye."

Over the next couple hours they dived into the case, following any leads they could get. They had sent over a sketch artist to the hospital to meet with Katie. They had a couple leads Munch and Fin were out scouring the streets.

Olivia sat at her desk working on paperwork when she heard the familiar click of high heel shoes.

"Hi Elliot," Alex stopped at their desks. "Olivia" Alex nods at the brunette.

"Hi," Liv smiles softly.

"Hey Alex need anything," Elliot looked up from his computer.

"Just came to get Olivia. She promised me lunch today," Alex explained.

"Shit, sorry Alex I completely forgot," Olivia explained. "I have been going all night with this case."

"What's the case," Alex asked even though she knew what happened last night.

"Vic is a 12-year-old girl, we have a few leads on the perp," Elliot spoke before Olivia.

"Cabot what can we do for you," Cragan asked exiting his office.

"I came to take Olivia to lunch," Alex paused "Looks like I'll be eating on my own."

Cragan looked at his watch before replying. "Olivia go ahead and get lunch. You've been going all night, a break may help you."

"You sure Cap?"

"Yes get out of here before I change my mind," Cragan assured her.

"Thanks Cragan, glad I don't have to eat alone," Alex turned back to Olivia. "Olivia where did you get that sweater?"

'

Olivia's eyes widen and her face turns red, "Um this old thing, I have no clue." Olivia tries to compose herself pulling her purse out of her desk drawer.

"Well I love it," Alex teases. "You ready?"

Elliot looks back and forth watching the two women, "Have fun ladies."

"We shall try," Alex said as she turned towards the elevator.

"I'll be back in an hour tops, El," Olivia informed falling the tall blonde in front of her. "Let me know if anything new comes up."

"Sure will," El replied.

They both enter the elevator Alex turns around leaning back against the elevator back wall and Olivia stands facing her. As the doors close Olivia smirks invading the blondes space.

"Your lucky there are cameras in here, Councilor."

Alex's eyebrow raises, "Oh really, Detective."

"Oh yes really, Councilor. I'll get you back," Olivia informs her.

A shiver runs down Alex's spine, " Is that a promise, Detective?"

Olivia smirks, "Count on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you once again for the reviews and follows, it really means allot that you are taking time to read my story. **

**Since I teased you all with a short chapter, I promise to make it up to you with this one!**

**One-Six precinct **

Alex takes a step forward, "Oh I will count on it." Her lips inches from Liv's.

Olivia drags her tongue over her lips, her eyes are hazy with desire.

Elevator dings alerting the ladies they have arrived at their floor.

Olivia steps aside, "After you."

Alex smirks at her and makes a point to graze the brunette's body as she walks by.

Olivia's eyebrow quirks up as she feels the blonde's body brush her own. She places her palm on Alex's lower back just above her tight ass. Two can play this game, Olivia thought to herself.

They exited the precinct and turned left from the building, "Since your in the middle of a case I figured we could eat at the cafe two blocks over," Alex informed her.

"Sounds good to me, I'm famished."

"Have you eaten since the last night," Alex asked out of concern.

Olivia diverted her eyes, "Not since dinner last night."

"Olivia.."

"In my defense, I didn't leave the hospital till 7:30 am and went straight to the precinct." Olivia explained, " When you arrived, it was the first time I've had to breathe."

"Well I expect you to eat up, detective" Alex declared.

**MaryAnne's Cafe**

Olivia leads her through the door guiding Alex to the back booth for some privacy. They set on opposite sides of the booth.

The waitress came to the table handing the ladies menus and asked, "What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Coffee for me," Liv replied

"Same," Alex said. She reached across the table linking her fingers with Liv's. "I am happy Cragan let you come with me."

"Me too," Liv stroked her thumb over Alex's knuckles. "I needed the break from the case, hopefully when I return we will have the sketch artist sketch of our perp."

"No leads?" Alex asks.

The waitress returns with their coffees and asks if they are ready to order. The ladies order a chef salad with grilled chicken breast, handing menus back.

Olivia waits until the waitress leaves to answer, "None. But let's not talk about it. How's your day?"

"Slow morning, but have court at 2," Alex explains.

"I want to apologize for last night," Olivia says tenderly.

Alex smiles, " Your doing your job, no apology needed. When you're needed for work I get it." Alex explains, " It easily could have been me, Liv."

"It was so hard to leave you especially smelling your sent the whole way to the hospital," Liv lowered her voice. "Then hearing your high heels on the floor took me straight back to last night and your scent was all over me once again."

Alex swallowed hard leaning in, "If you keep talking like that Liv I may have to take you in the bathroom. And I'd hate for our first time to be up against a stall and rushed."

"If I had any sleep I'd take you up on a quickie in a restroom, Councilor" Liv stated with her signature crooked smile.

The waitress arrived with their food, "Anything else ladies?"

"A glass of water," Alex replied.

"Me too, please."

Both ladies began to eat their salads when Alex inquired, "Do you think you will go home tonight?"

"I hope so, if not I'll take a nap in the cribs," she replied taking another bite.

"I was thinking I'd bring dinner in wine to you," Alex stated.

"I'd like that, allot." Liv smiled softly.

"I'll text you when I'm done with court then," Alex replied.

"By then I should know something," Olivia pauses. "Alex this guy really hurt this little girl. He broke bones and raped her repeatedly for a week. The fact we have no leads is killing me."

Alex reaches across the table squeezing Olivia's hand, "You will get him and I'll make sure we put this asshole away forever."

Olivia's phone rings, grabbing it she answers, "Benson." She listens intently "I'm at MaryAnne's, I'll meet you out front." Olivia hangs up her phone. "The mom believes she knows who it is from the sketch, Elliot's on his way to pick me up so we can go meet with the parents."

"Please be safe, I'll text later." Alex squeezes Olivia's hand one more time.

"I'll do my best, talk to you later Alex." Olivia made her way out to the curb, arriving just as Elliot pulled up.

She hopes in the car, " So who is it?"

"Sketch artist said the mother informed him that he looked familiar and we needed to come talk to her," El informed her.

"Hopefully it is the perp and we can get him off the streets before he takes another girl. Katie escaping either has him in flight mode or out looking for his next victim," she stated.

Elliot raced towards the hospital, "Let's hope he isn't moving fast."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Ten minutes later they are parking at Mercy Hospital and heading inside to see Katie and family.

**Mercy Hospital**

Olivia and Elliot meet Munch and Fin outside of Katie's room.

"Here's our prep's sketch," Munch hands it over to Elliot. "The mother said it reminded her of the plumber that's been inside her home twice before Katie went missing."

"His name?" Olivia ask.

"Paul Webster, he works for Silverline Plumbing." Fin informs them.

"Do we have a arrest warrant?" Elliot asks.

"Waiting on it, Cabot is headed into court shes going to ask the judge before her case starts," Munch replied.

"I say we head to Silverline Plumbing and find our perp," Elliot pauses, "By then we should have the warrant."

"I'll head to the courthouse and get the warrant and meet you back at the precinct," Olivia offered.

Elliot handed her the keys, " I'll go with Fin and Munch."

Olivia headed into the hospital room letting Katie's parents know that they were going to arrest Paul Webster. Once the parents seemed calmed she headed to the courthouse.

**Manhattan Courthouse **

Olivia slipped into the courtroom quietly taking a seat in the front row right behind Alex's table. Alex was making her closing statement. Olivia took the time to shamelessly stare at Alex. Nothing turned her on more than watching Alex do what she was incredible at.

The way Alex had the jurors eating out of the palm of her hand was so damn hot. Olivia shifted in her seat her eyes devoured the blonde's body. Alex was wearing a gray tight business skirt that came to her knees. Her calves were muscular and the heels made them even toner.

Olivia listened to Alex for the next twenty minutes, watching the blondes every move. The sway of her hips as she walked back and forth along the jurors. "The prosecution rest, your honor."

Alex walked back to her desk making eye contact with Olivia she smiled softly. Once she sat down she grabbed the warrant and passed it to Olivia giving her a wink as she turned to listen to the defense's closing argument.

Olivia took the warrant and slipped out of the courtroom as quietly as she had entered. She shot Elliot a text letting them know she had the warrant and would meet them back at the precinct. She headed to the parking lot, hopping into the car, heading straight to the precinct.

**One-six precinct **

Olivia exited the elevator running into Elliot, " Hey El. I have the arrest warrant," she informed him.

"Cap and Casey are watching Munch and Fin interrogate Paul" he responded.

"I'll take this into them," Liv said before heading towards Cragen.

She slipped into the room, " Cap I got the arrest warrant, sorry it took me so long. Alex was giving her closing argument so I had to wait."

Cragan takes the warrant from her, "No problem Benson." He sees her yawn and quirks an eyebrow, " When's the last time you had sleep?"

"Saturday night, Cap" she answers.

"Take off Benson, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow at noon" Cragan orders her.

"Thanks, Cap," she exits the room as quietly as she had entered. She headed towards her desk, she went through items in her desk putting them away. Once settled she grabbed her purse out of the drawer in her desk and rose from her chair ready to leave.

"Leaving already Liv," Elliot asked?

"Yeah Cap said I could head home and not to report til lunchtime tomorrow."

"Lucky you," he teases. "See ya tomorrow."

"I definitely need the sleep, bye El" she smiles at her partner and heads to the elevator. Once in the elevator, she sends a quick text to Alex.

_**Cap sent me home for the night with an order to not return till noon tomorrow. ~Liv**_

_**Do you want company? I can bring Chinese and wine. **__**Alex**_

_**Sounds great to me, but not sure how good of company I'll be. I'm exhausted. ~Liv**_

_**Even if you fall asleep it would be GREAT company. I'll swing by my place, grab food. and be over. **__**Alex**_

_**Look forward to seeing you. ~Liv**_

Olivia slipped her phone into her pocket as she exited the precinct.

**Benson's apartment **

Olivia went straight to her bathroom, taking a long hot shower to ease her tired muscles. She hopped out once she became a prune. She grabbed a shirt and boxer shorts and dressed pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

She grabs a glass of wine and stretches out on her couch. Olivia lived for these moments when all was quiet and she could truly unwind after a rough day at work. Don't get it wrong she loved and lived for her job. It felt great getting one more creep off the streets, and one of the reasons she was so passionate about her work.

She swallowed her last bit of wine. Sitting her glass down she leaned back into her couch her stomach growled and her eyes were heavy. She slowly slipped away into dreamland.

She jumps up from the couch dazed and confused for a second. Then she hears another knock, suddenly she is aware of her surroundings.

"Coming," she announces. She opens her door after checking who it was through the peephole. "Come in Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know, I know! I've teased you long enough. Yes, it's going down. let the SMUT begin. We pick up exactly where we left off.**

**If you would like to follow me on Instagram its captoliviabenson**

**My Twitter is DaisyFaeNight **

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review, followed, and liked my story.  
Warning there is same sex relations.  
**

**Benson's apartment **

_"Coming," she announces. She opens her door after checking who it was through the peephole. "Come in Alex." She reached for the bag of takeout seeing Alex's hands full._

"I got a little bit of everything, couldn't remember what you liked," Alex explained following Liv inside. "I also brought clothes in case I drink too much."

"Food smells divine, thank you, Alex." Liv started to unpack the bag of takeout. "If you want you can place your bag in my bedroom, or guest room whichever you prefer," she added not wanting to assume anything.

Alex placed the bag with wine on the counter next to the food before replying, "Do you mind if I hop in the shower before I eat?"

"Of course Alex make yourself at home," Olivia replied wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her closer. She leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Go shower and I'll get the food ready to eat and wine poured. Take your time."

Alex pecked Liv's lips, " I'll be quick, I'm starving." Alex turned and disappeared into the brunettes bedroom.

Olivia busied herself setting the table, she grabbed two candles lit them and placed them on the middle of the table. She opened a bottle of wine pouring each of them a generous pour. She dimmed the lights and decided to turn on some soft music volume low. Once the table was to her liking she took a seat and sipped on her wine while she waited for Aled to finish taking a shower, so they could eat together.

Ten minutes passed before Alex emerged from Olivia's bedroom. Olivia looked up at the sound of the door opening and swallowed hard. Alex was wearing a powder blue silk tank witch matching short pajama shorts. Olivia squeezed her thighs together.

"See something you like," Alex asked and she took the seat across from the brunette.

"Yes I do, very much." All Olivia can think about is Alex sitting on the table in front of her with the freedom to taste and do whatever she desires.

"Detective my eyes are up here," Alex teases as she grabs a box of takeout scooping some on to her plate. "While I'd love whatever you're daydreaming about, I think we both need food."

Liv's cheeks turn bright red, " I agree."

The ladies talk about their day while eating Chinese takeout Alex had brought. Once they finish they retire to the living room, after a couple of suggestions they pick a movie to watch.

Alex sits on the couch pulling Olivia down beside her, "I can't believe you have never seen When Harry Met Sally."

Liv shrugs cuddling deeper into Alex's arms, "That's why I bought it, everyone raves about it."

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Olivia's head was in Alex's lap. She had drifted off to sleep. Alex ran her fingers through the brunette hair, while she watched the movie.

The movie ended and Alex took the time to admire her girlfriend's features up close. God, she's beautiful she thought to herself as her index finger traced the brunette's lips. She leaned down kissed Olivia tenderly.

Olivia slowly woke feeling Alex's lips on hers. She began to kiss back, her tongue darted inside the blonde's mouth.

Alex came up for air, "Hey sleepy head."

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep," she apologized.

"No need to apologize Liv. I understand your line of work and the crazy hours you have to work."

Olivia smiles softly, "Would you like to go to bed with me?"

"I'd love to," Alex replies.

Olivia stands up and holds her hand out. Alex rises and links her fingers with Olivia's pulling the brunette close, she leans in and kisses tenderly. The blondes free hand cups the brunettes cheek while her tongue caresses and tastes.

Alex breaks the kiss in need of air, their eyes lock filled with passion, desire, and love. Olivia smiles softly as she turns to walk towards the bedroom fingers still locked with Alex's as she leads the way.

Once in the bedroom, she turns toward Alex suddenly speechless. Alex reaches up and moves a piece of the brunette's hair behind her ear cupping her cheek. She steps close invading Liv's personal space. Alex walks Olivia backward till the brunette's legs run into the bed. She pushes Olivia down on to the bed, she reaches for the hem of Olivia's shirt pulling it over her head tossing it to the side. Alex falls to her knees hooking her fingers in Olivia's boxer shorts and panties. Slowly she pulls them down as Olivia lifts her hips allowing the material to be freed from her body.

Alex leans forward placing a kiss on Liv's inner right thigh and then her left thigh. She crawls up Olivia's body pushing her back deeper into the mattress. She hovers over Liv's body admiring the brunette's body.

Alex admires Olivia's perky breast and hard nipples. She grabs the hem of her shirt removing it and tossing it to the side, next she removes her shorts letting them pool at her feet. Alex stands nude before Olivia, Alex pushes Olivia's back onto the bed. She crawls up the brunette's body till they are face to face, her lips graze the other women's. She sucks Olivia's bottom lip into her mouth, rotating from soft bites to sucking on it.

Olivia drags her fingertips down the sides of Alex's body. A moan escapes her mouth as her tongue dances with Alex. Her hips raise and press her core into the blonde's core, throbbing with desire.

Alex trails kisses down Olivia's neck, nipping at her earlobe until she finds the spot behind the brunette's ear that makes Olivia weak. Olivia moans as her hand's cup the blonde's ass pulling her body tight against her own. Alex left-hand cups Olivia's left breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Alex nips at the brunettes clavicle after each nip her tongue caresses the flesh.

Alex trails kisses lower reach I'll ng the right nipple her tongue flicks over it, her mouth tugs the nipple gently. Olivia's hands tangle in the blondes hair, tugging Alex's head closer to her breast. Her back arched off the bed as all the blonde in her body seems to travel to her core. Her core throbs, hips rise off the bed, and her hands hold Alex's hair. Alex starts to trail kisses over Olivia's toned stomach till she reaches the brunette's hips. Alex's mouth nips and sucks on the flesh above her core.

Alex comes face to face with Olivia's core, she inhales her heavenly scent.

"Please Alex," Olivia begs her back arching up.

Alex blows softly on Olivia's core before answering, " Please what?"

Olivia shivers and moans loudly, " Please I need you now."

Alex's tongue flicks over Olivia's swollen clit, her hands lift the brunette's hips holding her in place. Her tongue slips between the folds tasting how sweet her new lover is.

"Oh, gawd! Yes" Olivia moans as she grips the sheets tightly. Her core is throbbing with each lick, she gets closer to the edge.

Alex right-hand slips between her lover's thighs, spreading her lips she dips one finger inside. Her lips wrapped around Olivia's clit switching between strokes and sucking. She pushes two fingers inside of Olivia, fingers curled hitting the g-spot just right, tugging against it.

Olivia's hips rose from the bed meeting each stroke from Alex's skilled touch. She begins to fall. over the edge. Eyes closed tight as beads of sweat roll over her body. She cries out as the first wave of her orgasm hits her body.

Alex feels the muscles contract around her fingers with the arrival of Olivia's orgasm. She slips her fingers out and attaches her mouth to the brunettes core, drinking the sweet nectar of her newfound lover. Her tongue flicks inside dragging out Olivia's orgasm.

Orgasm trails off and Olivia pulls at Alex needing to feel flesh to flesh. She smiles softly cupping Alex's face lips touch and tongues dance. Olivia rolls them so that each woman is laying on their side facing each other, not breaking their kiss.

Olivia's right-hand trails down Alex's side gripping the blonde's hip, pressing their hips together a moan escapes Alex's lips. Alex squeezes the brunettes ass, her core throbs. Liv's nails dig into Alex's flesh their hips gyrating in rhythm.

Olivia trails kisses down Alex's throat finding Alex weak spot on her neck between her clavicle and neck. Her right-hand slides between Alex's thighs grazing her core.

Alex's back arches pressing her core into the brunettes palm. Two fingers slip inside the blonde causing her to gasp for air. Alex's hand slips between Olivia's thighs, slipping two fingers inside of her lover. Alex sets the pace of fingers thrusting in and out, applying pressure to each other's g-spot.

All you can hear is incoherent moans from both women as they move in sync. Walls spasming against fingers as their orgasms build with each thrust. Their mouths connect with a kiss that is full of passion, desire, and love.

They apply pressure to each other's clit as the first wave of their orgasms hits and ravages their body. Their thrust becomes frenzied pushing each other higher in their euphoric state. Heads buried in each other's shoulders letting each wave of all-consuming desire to rack their body.

The last wave of their orgasm slides slowly over their bodies. Their fingers slide out from between each other's core. Alex wraps her arms around Olivia holding her trembling body close to her as she rolls onto her back.

Olivia snuggles in draping her leg and her arm over Alex's body. Alex presses a kiss to the brunette's forehead, eyes heavy from exhaustion both ladies slip into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Once again thank you for the reviews, follows, support, and love. I am so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**If you would like to follow me on Instagram its captoliviabenson**

**My Twitter is DaisyFaeNight **

** Guest Jess thanks for the kind words, it comes naturally to me. I love writing especially smut, so expect allot from me!**

** Chely99 thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**We will pick up the next morning.**

**Benson's apartment **

_Olivia snuggles in draping her leg and her arm over Alex's body. Alex presses a kiss to the brunette's forehead, eyes heavy from exhaustion both ladies slip into dreamland._

Six AM and Olivia's alarm starts buzzing waking the brunette from a deep sleep. She unwinds herself from the body of the blonde and turns off the alarm. She disappears into the bathroom real quick before returning to bed.

"Alex," Olivia shook Alex tenderly trying to wake the blonde up.

Alex groans and slowly opens her eyes, "What is it Liv?"

Olivia smiles down at Alex as the blonde slowly wakes. "It's six AM, I figured I'd wake you so you could get to work on time," Olivia explains.

"I don't have to be at work till one," Alex pulls Olivia into her arms.

"Oh," The brunette replies.

"I told Liz I had personal matters and would be in late," Alex explained. "So how about we go back to sleep for a couple more hours," Alex yawns closing her eyes.

Olivia snuggles into Alex's body, throwing her leg over the blonde's legs. Her eyes heavy drift close while she falls asleep in her lover's arms.

Olivia stirs from her deep sleep, she opens one eye looking for her alarm. Seeing its 8:30 AM she slowly moves from Alex's arms, trying not to wake the blonde up. She slips inside her master bathroom relieving her bladder before stepping inside the shower.

She stands under the water, letting it ease her achy muscles. She begins to apply shampoo massaging it into her scalp. While rinsing her hair she feels arms wrap around her waist and flesh against her backside.

"Good morning beautiful," Alex whispers into the brunette's ear.

"Mmm, good morning to you. Sorry if I woke you," Olivia apologized.

"It's fine Liv, this is a great way to start our day," Alex said as her left hand palmed the brunettes left breast. She pulled Olivia backward into her body, her breathe tickled Olivia's sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I conquer, Councilor" Olivia moaned. Her left arm reached behind her body tangling in the blonde's hair on the back of Alex's head.

Alex's right-hand slips between the brunette's legs, lazily stroking her clit. The blonde peppers kisses and nibbles across Olivia's neck and shoulder. Olivia's head rolls backwards resting on Alex's shoulder, her hands press against the wall holding her body up.

Alex slips two fingers between Olivia's velvet folds, she thrusts her fingers deep inside the brunette's core. Her thumb flicks Olivia's clit in tune with her thrust.

Olivia moans and whimpers, her knees become weak. as. her core clenches on Alex's long fingers. She can feel her orgasm build and threatening to shatter with each thrust.

"Please! Faster," Olivia begs.

Alex grips Olivia tightly as her two fingers thrust faster, tugging on the brunettes g-spot. Her thumb applying pressure on Olivia's throbbing clit. Alex feels Olivia's velvet walls clench tightly around her fingers as the first wave of the brunettes orgasm ravages her.

Olivia falls into the shower wall, moaning loudly as each wave of her orgasm takes off her body. Her clit pulsating under Alex's thumb pressure, her core releases the blonde's fingers.

Alex's fingers slip out and she brings them to her lips tasting the brunettes sweet nectar. "Liv you taste so good," she whispers into Liv's ear.

Olivia pushes off the wall and turns around looking eye to eye with Alex, "I think it's my turn to find out how you taste, Councilor." Olivia drops to her knees before the blonde could speak. lifting the blonde's left leg and places it over her shoulder, she leans in breathing in Alex's heavenly scent.

Olivia's breathe tickles Alex's core sending a shiver up the blonde's spine. Alex leans back against the shower wall, her left-hand grips the wall, and her right-hand tangles in the short brown locks.

Olivia's tongue slides between blondes slick folds brushing the clit swiftly. She places a tender kiss on the blondes swollen, pulsating, and rigid clit. Olivia sucks the clit between her lips, her tongue flicking it and rolling around the engorged clit.

Alex's head rolls back hitting the shower wall. The only sounds to be heard were water from the showerhead and Alex's moans. Alex couldn't believe how talented Olivia was in the bedroom department. A wave of intense pleasure soars through her body with each stroke of the brunette's skilled tongue.

Olivia flattens her tongue as it darts in and out of Alex's core, sliding against her silky folds. The strokes of her tongue become erratic when Alex's core starts to convulse against the brunette's tongue.

Alex's moans become incoherent as her orgasm rips through her body. She holds the brunette's face against her core, coating the brunette's tongue with her sweet sticky nectar. Alex's knees weaken from the intensity of her orgasm.

Olivia catches the blonde before she falls over, holding her up she places short kisses against the blonde's neck. She whispers into the blonde's ear, " You taste better than I imagined."

Alex groans holding into Olivia with a death grip, " You have a very talented tongue, detective."

"Mmmm, your very talented your self, Councilor" Olivia whispers before her lips crash against the blonde's showing her just how much she cares for the other woman.

Alex's tongue caresses the brunette's tongue and slides inside the other woman's mouth almost like a dance. Alex breaks away from the passionate kiss panting for air.

The two women take turns washing each other and once clean they both exit the shower. They spend the next thirty minutes getting ready for work in blissful silence. Alex wears a baby blue business skirt, matching jacket. and baby pink button-up blouse. Olivia is wearing black slacks with a green blouse.

Olivia looks at that time seeing that they still have 3 hours before either of them has to be at work.

"Alex would you like to stay here and we cook brunch or go out," Olivia asks.

"Hmmm," Alex pauses deep in thought. "I say we Cook, I'm not ready to share you with the world quite yet."

Olivia's mouth widens in a smile that lights up her face, " Sounds like a plan."

Over the next thirty minutes, the two women are laughing, cooking, and making small talk. If you didn't know any better you would think they had been together for years instead of the short time of their budding romance.

"Have you told anyone about us," Alex asked as they sat down at the table to enjoy the food they had prepared.

Olivia shook her head no, "No I haven't. Not because I don't want to shout it from the rooftops. I just want to enjoy this bubble and not let anyone in on it. Have you?"

"No, I feel the same. When the time is right we will disclose."

"What if they won't allow us to work together anymore," Olivia asked afraid of what Alex will say.

"Then I will volunteer, you are one of the best detectives SVU has ever had. I know how much your job means to you, and the victims need a person like you rooting for them," Alex explained reaching across the table entwine their fingers.

Olivia gulps for air, "You sure?"

"Yes positive. My goal is to be DA one day and I can work in any field to reach that goal. So yes I'm sure," Alex explains.

"Let's clean up, and then we can find something to pass the time till we have to go to work," Olivia wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex shakes her head at the brunette and begins to clear the table. They spend the next twenty minutes putting the kitchen back together.

Alex corners Olivia against the counter with no way out. Her lips graze the brunettes tenderly, her hands grab Olivia's hips pulling their bodies together.

Alex breaks the kiss, "So what did you have in mind detective."

"I think you can figure that out on your own, Councilor" Olivia teases the blonde.

Alex grabs Olivia's hand and leads her into the living room and pushes the brunette down on the couch. She hikes up her skirt and straddles the brunette's lap.

"Is this what you had in mind, detective" Alex teases.

Olivia's hands slide along Alex's thighs grasping her ass and gasps, "Councilor are you not wearing any panties?"

"Maybe, detective" Alex nips at Olivia's bottom lip.

Olivia's tongue slides over the blonde's perfect pink lips, before darting inside the blonde's mouth. Their tongues caress, almost like they are in a duel. Electricity flows through both women as the kiss deepens.

Alex's hands tangle in the brunette's hair cradling her hand between her palms. She tugs on the brunette's hair nipping at Liv's bottom pouty lip.

Their hands explore their clothed bodies looking for bare flesh. Alex breaks the kiss by placing kisses along the brunette's neck hitting the spot behind Liv's ear.

Olivia's head falls back on the couch enjoying the kisses and nips on her neck. Her nails dig into the blonde's bare ass, pulling the blonde tight to her body. Her core is slick and pulsating full of carnal desire in need of quenching.

Olivia slips her hand between the blonde's legs, and feels the moisture dripping from Alex's lower lips. Her fingers strum the engorged clit with light caresses. She slips two fingers between the blonde's swollen lips, sliding as deep as her finger will allow.

Alex bites down on Liv's shoulder muffling her moans. Her walls tighten around the digit already close to climax as a second finger joins the first and Liv's thumb runs small circles around the blonde's clit.

Liv's left-hand slides behind the blonde's neck turning Alex's face to hers. Liv's lips brush Alex's lips softly and then deepens the kiss.

Knock! Knock!

**A/N 2 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder who is at Olivia's door?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Once again thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed my story. My muse if very happy!**

**Chely99 I wasn't sure how the chapter was going to flow until after they ate, hence why they dressed for work after their shower.**

**Lace03 thanks for the follow and favorite of the story. I try two get new chapters out twice a week, but for the past week and a half, I've been dealing with a bad migraine. Causing me to not be able to write as much as I would like. **

**ChelseyKarrrm thank you for your reviews!**

**For all the guest users who don't leave a name, thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me. **

**Benson's apartment **

Liv's left-hand slides behind the blonde's neck turning Alex's face to hers. Liv's lips brush Alex's lips softly and then deepens the kiss.

Knock! Knock!

Alex breaks the kiss, "Expecting anyone?"

"No, let's just ignore them and they should go away," Olivia whispered. Her lips touch the blonde once more and squeeze the blonde's ass.

Knock! Knock!

"Fuck," the brunette exclaims resting her forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"Maybe you should answer it," Alex reasons while she runs her fingers through the brunette's hair.

Knock!

"Liv its Elliot," Elliot exclaims knocking louder on the door.

"Shit!" Alex hops off of Olivia and straightens her skirt.

Liv stands up making her way to the door, "Coming El." She looks in the mirror beside the door and straightens up her hair and clothes. She looks to see Alex had straightened up before opening the door.

Olivia turns back to the door opening it for her partner, "Hey El. What's going on."

Elliot puts his keys in his pocket, "Hi Liv. I was just about to let myself in, thought you may still be sleeping. Wanted to grab you on my way to the hospital, we have an array of photos so Katie can identify our perp," Elliot explains as he enters the apartment. once inside El looks up and sees Alex. "Oh hi Alex."

Alex tries her best to remain calm, " Hi Elliot." Alex sits on the couch avoiding eye contact with him, feeling like her mom had just walked in on her and lover.

Elliot looks back and forth between the two women, both looked like his children when caught doing wrong. Something is fishy. he thinks to himself. "So what are you two ladies up too."

"We had brunch, and just got back here," Liv wasn't technically lying.

"Yeah brunch, it was a very nice way to start the day," Alex explained going off of Olivia's cues.

"Nice," El said even more convinced something fishy was going on.

"Let me grab my belt, gun, and badge and we can be on our way. Alex, you are more than welcome to stay till you have to be at work," Olivia informed the blonde as she made her way to the table by the door, pulling out the items she needed.

"That's okay, I'll just head on to work. Talk to you later Liv. Nice seeing you Elliot," Alex rose from her spot on the couch and grabbed the matching jacket of her skirt from the back of the couch.

"See ya around Alex," Elliot moved out of the doorway to allow Allex to leave.

"I'll call you later Alex," Olivia locked eyes with Alex before the blonde exited her apartment.

"Did I interrupt something," Elliot asked his partner.

"No. Why would you think that El? Let me grab my leather jacket and purse and we can leave," Olivia stated grabbing her jacket and purse from her coat rack before she grabbed her cell from her bedroom.

Elliot shrugs in response, he was for sure he had interrupted something between the two women. Olivia nor Alex could look him in the eyes. "You ready Liv?"

"Yes let's head out," she responded still avoiding looking at him as they left her apartment.

**Mercy Hospital **

The car ride to the hospital was completely silent except for the occasional car honking. Olivia chewed on her bottom lip wondering how much Elliot believed that nothing was going on between Alex and her.

Elliot parked the car and handed Liv the iPad, " Here the photo array is set up and ready. I'll follow your lead," Elliot explained climbing out of the car.

Olivia nodded her head walking beside El as they entered the hospital heading to the pediatric floor. Olivia took a deep breath before opening the door to Katie's room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Long, this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia paused shaking both their hands. " I have some photos I'd like to show Katie, so we can see if we have the right perp in custody."

Mrs. Long shook her head, yes letting her husband speak for them both, "That's perfectly fine detectives."

Olivia smiled at the adults before turning her attention to the little girl in the huge hospital bed. She grabbed a chair pulling it up to the side of the bed, while Katie's mother sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Hi Katie do you remember me," Olivia asked.

Katie shook her head yes.

"This is my partner Elliot " Olivia introduced her partner.

"Hi, Katie very nice to meet you," Elliot spoke standing behind Liv.

"I have some photos I'd like you to look at with me. We believe we have caught the man that hurt you. We need you to be brave and point him out to me. Can you do that for me?" Olivia smiled at the little girl.

"I can do that," Katie replied.

Olivia showed her the iPad and began to flip through the pictures, stopping for a minute on each picture. Flipping to the picture of Paul Webster Katie started to cry.

"Katie do you see the man who hurt you," Olivia asked the little girl.

Katie sniffled, "Yes."

"Sweetie it's okay he can never hurt you again," Olivia comforted the little girl that was now wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Thank you so much for finding justice for our family," Mr. Long shook both their hands.

"No problem it is our job. Katie is a strong little girl," Olivia spoke softly still mindful of the trauma of the little girl.

Katie made a small smile for Olivia still snuggled into her mother.

"Katie, Elliot and I are going to return to work where we will put this man away, so he won't hurt anyone else," Olivia informed the little girl with a smile.

Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes and slipped out of the room. They headed to the car in silence, Olivia was not sure what Elliot may have thought about Alex and her. Him being quiet made her worry for El was never at a loss of words and was giving her the silent treatment only speaking when he had too.

They climbed into the car and Elliot turned to look at his partner. "Olivia can we go to MacAvoys after work tonight and talk."

Shit! He knows she thought to herself, "Sure I have no plans after work."

Elliot nodded and put the car in reverse. The twenty minutes it took from hospital to the precinct was in relativity silence.

When Elliot wasn't looking Olivia sent Alex a text.

_Elliot wants me to go to MacAvoy's after work to "talk" ~Liv_

_Shit, Liv! Do you think he knows? ~Alex_

_I don't think he knows. He may suspect. ~Liv_

Olivia stole a look at her partner of five years, she could tell he want to thrilled at that moment. Her phone vibrated announcing she had a new text.

_Are you going to tell him the truth? ~Alex_

_As much as I want to stay in our bubble, I have to tell him Al. I trust he will back our choice to remain quiet for now. ~Liv_

_I trust you, so handle it how you deem fit. ~Alex_

_Thanks, Al ~Liv_

Olivia allowed her phone into her jacket pocket seeing they had arrived at their destination.

**One-Six Precinct**

Elliot and Olivia made their way into the precinct. They informed Munch, Fin, and Cragen that Katie had picked Paul Webster out of the array of pictures as the man who had held her hostage and tortured her.

Cragen shook his head in anger, "I'll call Casey and let her know, you guys get on paperwork."

They all nodded and headed to their deal getting their paperwork done.

Olivia was nose deep in paperwork when her phone alerted her she had a text.

_Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight? ~Alex_

_Sounds good but not sure how long Elliot and I might be ~Liv_

_How about I meet you at the bar and we have dinner there? ~Alex_

_Sounds great. ~Liv_

_When will you be off today ~Alex_

_6 pm unless a case comes in. ~Liv_

_I'll meet you at 7 then? ~Alex_

_Great I'll let you know if something happens. ~Liv_

Elliot watches his partner smile at each text she gets, "Who are you chatting with Liv?"

Her head jerks up and she bites her bottom lip, " Just a friend."

Elliot quirks an eyebrow at her and lets it rest for now. They both turn their attention back to the paperwork in front of them, only talking about the case when needed.

A couple of hours have passed, they all had finished their paperwork. Fin and Munch had interrogated Paul once more with Casey present.

Olivia stood up from her desk and stretched her tired muscles.

"Ready to head out Liv, " Elliot asked.

"Let me grab my stuff and we can be on our way, " she replied. She grabbed her cell and sent a quick text to Alex.

_Headed to MacAvoy's with Elliot. ~Liv_

She tossed her cell in her purse and grabbed her jacket, "Ready."

**A/N2 Up next Elliot and Liv talk. How will it go? We shall see. Please review, follow, and favorite the story. You feed my muse!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N More author note at the end.**

**agapeandzoe thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**Chely99 thank you for the review, you shall see how he acts.**

**helly1bradleywyatt thanks for your comments, I hope this doesn't disappoint you!**

**Lace03 I'm thrilled you love my story!**

**Zan thank you for reading, giving advice, and a great friend! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing, liking, and following my story, it means the world to me.**

**MacAvoy's Bar**

Olivia followed Elliot into the bar, "Grab us a table and I'll grab us a beer." Elliot said heading to the bar.

Olivia picked a table by the window and sat nervously as hell of the conversation she was about to have. She shot Alex a quick text.

At the bar with Elliot, waiting on him to get our beers. See ya soon ~Liv

Good luck ~Alex

"Here, " Elliot stated sitting a beer bottle in front of her.

"Thanks, " Olivia took the beer taking a drink.

"So this morning, " Elliot trailed off taking a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah, " she asked.

"What did I interrupt, " Elliot asked.

She took a swig from her beer before asking, " What do you think you interrupted?" She picked at there label on the bottle in front of her.

"Well, being as farther it looked like I caught you two in a make-out session, " he replied being straightforward.

She picked up the bottle and took a drink to steady her nerves some before answering him. "Over the weekend Alex and I took a step to explore being a couple. So to answer your question yes you interrupted us this morning, " she looked in his eyes while she spoke.

"Alex? The ice queen, really Liv what are you thinking, " Elliot was fuming as he looked at his partner of five years.

"What do you mean what I'm thinking? Yes, the ice queen and I are dating, " Olivia was close to losing her temper.

"After Abby, you swore off women or have you forgot how bad that relationship was, " he asked almost demanding.

"I never gave up women El, I just never told you what the sex of my dates was. Didn't matter whether it was female or male to anyone but me, " she said very firmly before taking another drink from her beer.

"I will not stand by and watch another woman hurt you again. You need to stop whatever is going on with Alex and you now before you get hurt again."

"Elliot! Who the hell do you think you are, " she raised her voice with each syllable.

"I know you better than anyone, Liv. I don't want to see the ice queen ditch you when she's done having her fun, " he reached across the table grabbing her hand sliding his thumb over her knuckles.

"How do you know I'll get hurt, maybe just maybe Alex could be the one for me, El, " she replied trying her best to keep her voice from raising again.

"I don't trust her, " he started.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you trust her or not. What matters is if I do, and I do." She jerked her hand away.

"What about work, " he asked.

"We will disclose and then decide from there what will happen. It is something Alex and I have discussed already, " she replied calmly.

"Why would either of you risk your careers? Seems stupid to me, " Elliot slammed his bottle in the table.

"Neither of us are risking our careers. What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Olivia picked a piece of the label off the beer bottle trying to calm her nerves.

"What kind of partner of friend would I be if I didn't point out how wrong this whole thing is, " Elliot's voice was rising once again.

"How about you be a friend slash partner who has my back, " she was enraged and not caring who heard their conversation.

"Olivia, you deserve so much more. Frankly, I can't imagine why you are willing to risk your job for her, " Elliot took another swig from his beer.

"Stabler, I will not stand here and let you talk to Olivia that way, " Alex proclaimed letting her presence know.

"Let me? I don't care what you think Cabot, and I am just trying to snap Liv out of your sex trance, " Elliot was pissed pure and simple.

"Elliot!" both women raising their voices at the same time.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this, " she gesture's her hands wide "has to stop." Olivia states matter factly.

"I am your friend, hell Liv you're like my sister slash work wife. You can't expect me to stand by and let you get hurt, " he exclaims still loud.

"One you're her partner. Two her personal life has nothing to do with you. Third you no nothing about me. And fourth I would never intentionally hurt Olivia, " Alex says calmly placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder squeezing it.

"This conversation is between Liv and me. Just leave us alone, " Elliot demanded.

"This concerns Alex too, Elliot, " Olivia declared.

"No I won't leave you alone as long as Olivia wants me here, " Alex declared squeezing the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia reached up squeezing the blonde's hand, giving her a bright smile.

"I asked Liv to talk, nowhere did I ask you, Cabot, " Elliot dismissed the blonde from the table and took the last drink of his beer.

"Elliot I will not sit here and let you talk to Alex or myself with that tone, " Liv looked her partner of five years straight in the eye holding her ground.

Elliot made a first and hit the table, "Liv you need to think of you. Now I'm going home."

"I am thinking of me, El. Alex makes me happy, " Liv looked at the blonde next to her and then Elliot, "Just wish you could be happy for me, for once," she smiled before turning her attention back to him, a stray tear slid down her cheek.

Elliot looked at the two women and shook his head before he stormed away from the two women.

Alex hugged Olivia before wiping the tear with the pad of her forefinger, "I placed an order to go with Jack when I came in, would you like to go to my place or yours?"

She smiled softly and her bottom lip quivered, "My place since it's closer. if that's okay with you?"

Alex smiled and wiped another tear from the brunettes tanned skin, "Sounds perfect. Let's grab the food and them home "

Olivia sniffled trying to hold the tears in, not wanting to look weak around other NYPD officers in the bar. She nodded taking one more sip of her beer before she followed the blonde to the bar to pick up their food and then car.

Olivia looked out the passages window trying her damnest not to cry. She was stunned how irrational Eliot was being. The nerve of him to tell her what is best for her. She had wanted to be with Alex for a while but her fear held her back, till this weekend. Everything changed and she was happier than she had been in years.

**Benson's Apartment**

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment, she stepped to the side allowing Alex to enter the apartment before her. Alex made her way into the kitchen sitting the food on the counter. Olivia locked the door behind her once she entered.

"Alex I'm going to sit your duffel bag on my bed, " in the car the blonde had informed her that she had gone home to grab a few clothing items just in case.

"Sounds good. Would you like to take a shower before we eat, " Alex asked her following the brunette into the bedroom.

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed tears now flowing down her cheek. She tried to hide her face from Alex and couldn't reply as she was trying to hold her sobs in.

Alex kneeled in from of Olivia and hugged her tight, "Let it out. I am so sorry Liv."

"I can't believe the way he acted Alex, " the brunette sniffled and clung to the blonde as she sobbed.

"Shhh, who cares what he thinks Liv. All that matters is us, and I am so sure of what we have is something special. If he can't be happy for us that's on him." Alex held the brunette tightly lightly rocking her.

Olivia smiled into the blonde's shoulder, " Your right Alex. I want this whatever it is we have, I want it with you." Her sobs had stopped with her head in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Let's go eat and then after we eat how about a nice hot bath?" Alex pulled away looking into Liv's eyes conveying her emotions for the brunette.

Olivia nodded in agreement rising from the bed she helped Alex to her feet. In the kitchen, the two women worked together placing the burgers and fries on plates.

"Wine, beer, or water?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"A beer would be fine, " Alex replied making her way to the table with the plates.

Olivia grabbed two beers before following blonde to the table taking a seat. "Alex thank you for standing up for me and us."

Alex smiled softly, "I will always support you and stand up for us."

Olivia smiled and started to eat the burger and fries that the blonde had bought them from the pub.

" I guess since Elliot knows and his reaction that we should disclose to Liz and Cragen, " Alex explained.

Olivia sat her burger down what was left of it and pushed her plate away. "How about I text Cragen and you Liz, we ask them to meet us at your office at 8:30 AM tomorrow, " Olivia wiped her mouth and pushed her plate away.

"Sounds great, " Alex replied taking the last bite.

Olivia rose from the table grabbing the plates and headed to the kitchen, " I'll grab my phone and your purse."

Alex grabbed the empty beers and followed the brunette. She tossed the bottles in the trash and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist resting her chin on her shoulder. Olivia rinsed the plates putting them into the dishwasher, then turned to look and a kiss against the blondes cheek.

Alex turned to kiss the brunette slow and soft, "Let's go text then I'll run a bath for you."

Olivia smiled and pecked the blondes pink soft lips, "Ok let's go."

Once in the bedroom, both ladies grabbed their phones sending their bosses a text. Alex entered the ensuite master bathroom and began running water for the bath. Olivia entered behind the blonde grabbing lavender oil and a calming bath bomb, and handed them to the blonde.

Alex smiled and added the items to the bath and stood, "All ready for you."

Alex went to leave the brunette grabbed her arm stopping her, "Will you join me?"

Alex leaned in breaking her lips against Liv's, " I'd love too."

The two women removed their clothing pulling their hair into ponytails. Alex climbed into the tub first spreading her legs for the brunette to sit in between her tight. Once both ladies we're settled with Alex's arms wrapped around the brunette.

They sit in the tub quietly Alex running her fingers along Olivia's arms and taunt muscular abdomen. Her lips brushed the brunette's shoulder and then neck.

Olivia moans leaning her head giving the blonde more access to her flesh, "Thank you, Alex, for everything today. I'm so sorry for Elliot's behavior."

"Your welcome I will always have your back Liv. There is no need to apologize for him, I knew him and I were not on the best of terms, but I didn't know how much he despised me. That isn't your concern, he will just have to deal or screw off, " Alex spoke softly squeezing the brunette's body close to hers.

"Mmm, I'm still sorry babe, " Liv replied leaning her head back on the blonde's shoulder closing her eyes.

Alex's left-hand cups Olivia's left breast stroking the nipple till it pebbles eliciting a moan from the brunette. Her right-hand slips between the brunette's thighs palming Liv's core her thumbs circles the pulsating clit.

Olivia spread her legs as far apart as she could. She moans as the blonde inserts two fingers inside as the blonde applies pressure to her clit. Her core throne and constricts around the digits with each thrust going deeper until they slide as deep as possible.

Alex slides a third finger inside the brunette feeling the brunette's core contract. Alex knows the brunette is close she increases her thrust with her mouth biting and kissing Olivia's neck, careful not to leave a mark.

"Yes right... there... faster, " Olivia whimpers her hips buck her orgasm floods her body.

Alex strokes the brunettes core prolonging her orgasm. She holds her tightly when a deep moan escapes the brunette's pink lips.

"Mmmm, I needed that babe. Thank you, " Olivia squeaks out while the last wave of her orgasm rolls through her body.

The ladies exit the tub drying each other's bodies, they wash their faces and brush their teeth keeping eye contact in the mirror. Olivia enters her bedroom opening a drawer she pulls out black lace panties and a black tank, and dresses.

"You need something to sleep in babe?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"I brought something, " Alex replies pulling out white lace panties and a shirt from the duffle bag.

Olivia climbs into the bed and watches the blonde dress before joining her. Alex laid on her back reaching for the brunette pulling her body close to hers. Within minutes both women lulled into a deep sleep, knowing that as long as they stuck together they would conquer everything.

**A/N2 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you expect Elliott's response? Then Alex defending and standing up to Elliot. **

**Let me know what you think. How will their bosses react to the news? Love to have your opinions. **

**Please follow and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The comments and reviews made me giggle! That you to all who read, reviewed and commented on here and Facebook.**

**I am so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**If you would like to follow me on Instagram its captoliviabenson**

**My Twitter is DaisyNoura **

**I also have a Facebook group: Daisy Noura Fanfiction Author**

**Chely99 yes Elliot is an Ass!**

**LaWanda, I loved your reaction, I was tickled pink!**

**Zan glad you approved!**

**cnichole21 thank you for your detailed review!**

**GuestDjjc I am going to start my own novel, writing this fanfiction has made me brave enough to explore writing my novel.**

**Please sign in and make your fanfiction account, I try and respond to all reviews with messages, to thank you for your support!**

**Benson's Apartment**

Olivia reached for the alarm barely awake, she hits the demise button stopping the sound. Opening one eye she checks the time seeing out was indeed 6 am she stretched her body, before rolling to her left aside. She took the time to look at the blonde in the glow from the ensuite bathroom light. Alex looked so peaceful laying in her bed, her pink lips, long eyelashes, and her blonde hair displaced over the pillow.

Olivia tucked a stray hair behind the sleeping blonde's ear. She traced the blonde's perfect pink pouty lips, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss.

Alex's eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly bringing her. hand to caress the brunettes right cheek, her hand slipped around Liv's neck pulling her head close enough for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. The ladies come up for air, both smiling at each other.

"Good morning," Alex whispered. The blonde pulled the brunette in for another soul searching kiss.

Olivia moaned into the kiss she moved her body until she was laying on top of the blonde pressing their bodies together. The kiss broke with both women gasping for air, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Good morning Alex," Olivia's voice was raspy from desire.

Alex flipped the brunette spinning her underneath her body. Her left hand held her upper body up as her right hand moved Liv's hair from her face. She buried her head into the brunette's neck breathing in Olivia's heavenly scent. She nipped at the brunette's neck behind her ear.

"You taste so good Liv," Alex's voice was low and sultry. She nipped, licked and kissed the brunette's neck. Her hips pressed tightly against the brunette's hips, her core dripping with desire. "I want, no I need you so bad right now."

"I need you too, babe," Liv whispered. Her hips bucking off the bed grinding against the blonde's hips. Her core throbbing with intense pleasure, she needed the blonde's fingers deep inside her.

Alex purred in her ear, " Your wish is my command, Liv." Alex dragged her hand down the right side of the brunette's body, her hand cupped the breast of the brunette. She strummed the perky nipple, tweaking it.

Olivia moaned her hips rising off the bed, her body begging to be touched by the blonde. "Please, Alex touch me. I need," her voice trailed off when Alex's hand cupped her mound over her clothing. Her panties soaked from her desire.

Alex applied pressure to Olivia's clit, the brunettes clothing was a barrier. She moved her hand slipping them inside the brunette's shorts and panties. Her fingers grazed Liv's swollen nub slipping between the slick lower lips.

Olivia's breathing was shallow, her body trembled. yearning for more contact. Her hips pushing her mound into the blondes palm, electricity ran through her body.

Alex slipped one digit between the brunette's lower lips, she slowly began to pleasure the other woman. She elicited a moan from the brunette pushing two fingers deep inside, pleasuring her.

Olivia's hands gripped the blonde's heart-shaped ass, nails digging into her flesh. Their bodies pressed into the other woman. Olivia felt her body floating with each thrust, Alex adding a third finger.

Alex's thumb strummed the pulsating clit. Her fingers buried deep inside, hooking her fingers so they applied pressure to her g-spot. Thrusting vigorously into the brunette's core, sweat beading on their foreheads as the body of the brunette trembled from pleasure.

Olivia's body began to tremble, her velvet slick folds constricted around the blondes digits. She mewled from the intense passion coursing throughout her entire body.

Alex could feel the muscles contract with each thrust. She watched as Olivia became undone, her orgasm ravishing her body. A gush of fluid drenched the blonde's hand.

A guttural sound came from the brunette's throat, her hips jerked. The silky folds contracted as an intense orgasm ravished the body of the brunette.

Alex stroked the slick folds prolonging the brunettes orgasm. She leaned down pressing her lips against the other woman's pouty thoroughly kissed lips. Alex slipped her fingers out of the brunettes feeling the last wave of pleasure coarse through the brunette.

Liv breaks away gasping for air, while Alex rests her forehead against the brunettes. Olivia smiles and rolls over trapping the blonde beneath her. Pressing her hips into the blonde, placing kisses along the brunette's neck. She nibbles on the shoulder of the blonde, dragging her hand down the curves of the blonde. She slips her right hand between the blonde's legs, stroking and fingering the blondes womanhood.

Alex spreads her thighs wide and pushes her core into the brunettes palm. Tilting her neck allowing Liv the freedom to do as she pleased. "Please touch me," she whimpers.

Olivia slips two fingers gingerly inside the blonde, teasing her silky folds. She thrust two fingers gingerly, teasing the pulsating clit with the pad of her thumb. Olivia presses her lips against the pink supple lips, her tongue darting inside caressing the blonde's tongue.

Alex whimpers into the brunette's mouth, her tongue dancing with the brunettes. Desire washed over the blonde's milky white flesh, her ocean blue eyes hazy with passion. Alex's body flooded with desire, her walls contract around Olivia's digits pulling her deeper inside the silky folds.

Olivia feels the muscles of the blondes core tremble evident in her arousal. Her hand thrust deeper inside the blondes silky folds, the impending orgasm ready to ravage Alex's body.

The first wave of the blonde's orgasm hits her out of nowhere. The blonde cries out in ecstasy, delirious from the passionate overwhelming bliss. Her nectar soaks the brunette's fingers.

Olivia milks Alex orgasm, driving the blonde wild with euphoria. She watches the many facial expressions of the blonde's erratic orgasm. "Damn, Alex that was... hot," Olivia rasped.

The blonde smiles, a tremor racks her body, "You drive me wild, Liv"

Olivia's mouth widened with a tender smile, she rolled off the blonde laying on her back. " What a way to wake up," she giggled.

"I conquer, detective." Alex's breathing slowly became normal. "Showers first. How about we stop and grab coffee, and breakfast for everyone?"

"Sounds great, as my guest shower first," Olivia insisted.

"I would suggest we shower together but something tells me we would be late," the blonde rose from the bed removing her clothing.

Olivia roller on her side watching the blondes every move, "Yes we would." Olivia licked her lips feeling the familiar pull between her legs her eyes devouring the blondes milky white skin.

Alex smiled noticing Olivia ogling her nude form. "How about I cook dinner for us at my place tonight," Alex asked making her way into the ensuite bathroom.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll pack a bag while you shower," Olivia finally moved from the bed with one last look at the blonde as she entered the shower.

Olivia packed an overnight bag while the blonde showered, then she went into the kitchen grabbing a mug of coffee. She loved that her coffee maker had a setting for brewing the coffee every morning at six am.

Olivia prepared coffee for Alex and walked back into her bedroom. She gasped taking in the glory of seeing Alex Cabot's nude form while she patted her body dry.

Alex looked up feeling the brunettes chocolate Brown eyes ogling her flesh. "See something you like, Detective?"

"Most definitely, Councilor," Olivia's voice oozed sex. She placed the cup of coffee on the dresser beside the blonde, "Figured you would want coffee. I'm going to hop in the shower."

Alex picked up the hot mug taking a drink of the heavenly liquid, she moaned softly. Her eyes were trained and zeroed in watching the brunette disrobe and climb inside the shower. She felt a pull between her thighs, she shook her head and thought to herself. Damn, I want her all the time.

Alex and Olivia finished getting ready for work, Olivia grabbed her overnight bag for staying the night at Alex's place.

**Cabot's Office**

On the way to the office, the ladies stopped at Joe's Bakery picking up an assortment of croissants and ordering coffees to everyone's taste. They arrived at Alex's office with ten minutes to spare. Alex arranged the croissants on the table in her office, putting paper plates, plastic silverware, and napkins for everyone.

Olivia walked up behind Alex placing her hands on the blonde's hips, "Breath Alex. No matter what they say we are in this together," Olivia assured the blonde.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths, "Together."

A knock on the door alerted the women to Liz's arrival, "Good morning ladies. What do I smell?"

Alex smiled and turned towards her boss, " Hi Liz, come in. We bought croissants and coffee, were just waiting for Captain Cragen."

"Don't mind if I do," Liz picked up a croissant and the coffee with her name on the cup. "So ladies what did you need from me?"

"We will explain once Cragen is here," Alex explained taking a sip of her coffee trying to calm her nerves. She wondered how Olivia was so calm.

"Hello ladies," Cragen said as he entered the office.

"Hi Captain, we have croissants and coffee. Feel free to help yourself," Alex explained to the older gentleman.

"Thanks, Cabot. Good thing I haven't eaten yet," Cragen made his way into the office gathering a croissant and coffee sitting across from Alex and Olivia, and next to Liz.

"Olivia and I needed to talk with you both, " Alex's voice was shaky with nerves. Olivia grabbed her knee and squeezed it. " We are dating, we wanted to wait a while before we disclosed but things happened and we wanted to be the ones to tell you both."

Cragen cleared his throat, "While I'm not shocked by this, there is work to think of."

Alex sits up straight, " If anyone has to change jobs it would be me. Liv is part of the heart and soul of SVU. I'd never put her career in jeopardy." Olivia smiled at Alex, her heart swelled with love for the blonde beauty.

"I would hate to lose you, Cabot, you fight with your heart for the victims," Cragen explained.

Alex smiled at Cragen, her nerves building with Liz's silence, "Thank you, Captain. I love my job."

"It shows, Alex" Cragen smiled at the blonde taking a bite of his chocolate croissant.

Liz cleared her throat, "How long have you two been together?"

"Not long, just a couple days. Like Alex said we had planned to disclose at a later date. After talking we both decided it would be best if we were upfront with you both from the start. We both respect you both and don't want to hide our relationship and neither of us wishes to lie to the two people we respect," Olivia explained while squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Thank you both for not hiding the relationship, it shows how much you both respect Cragen and me," Liz pauses taking a drink of her coffee. "Like Cragen your relationship is not a shock to me. This is a new territory that I've never had to deal with before. If Cragen agrees, I don't see a reason for either of your careers should be an issue if you two can still work together and not allow your relationship to spill over into your jobs."

"I agree with Liz on this. Like I said I would hate to lose Alex as our ADA, the way you fight for our victims is exactly what we need," Cragen agreed. "Olivia you are one of the best detectives I have. I'm truly happy for you both. Like Liz said, can you two work together and not let your relationship interfere with your jobs?"

Olivia interlocked her fingers with Alex's fingers, "Captain, I believe that Alex and I can keep work and our relationship separate during work hours. We both are passionate about our work, and I think we make a great team."

Alex smiled and tears stung her eyes, "I agree with Olivia. Even though I am willing to change departments I would miss the work I do with the SVU team. I am passionate about my work."

"Then it's settled. I have to be at court in an hour ladies and Cragen," Liz stood shaking everyone's hand.

"Olivia, you need a ride to the precinct," Cragen asked?

"Yes, Cap."

"I'll meet you at the car then," Cragen said his goodbyes before leaving the two ladies.

"Well that's over," Olivia exhaled deeply.

"Yes it is, and I'm very pleased," Alex smiled and tucked a piece of the brunette's hair behind her ear.

"I better go, don't want to leave Cragrn waiting too long," Olivia leaned in brushing her lips over the blonde's perfect pink lips.

Alex wanted to deepen the kiss, she knew that she couldn't and shouldn't while at work. "I'll pick you up at 6 pm."

"Sounds good, I'll message you if I can't leave then," Olivia squeezed the blonde's hand before heading out to start her day.

**A/N2 What did you think of Liz and Cragen's response? Look forward to reading your comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am very humbled by the follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. It truly fuels my muse! Plus is every follow, favorite, and review helps get this story out there, so thank you all! In this chapter we shall pick up at the one-six, I'm not going to go in-depth into the case but will show how people react to the new gossip that will ensue. **

**This chapter will roughly follow season 2 episode 8 "Taken". Any dialogue taken from the episode is in italics, I do not own the rights to said dialogue or characters by Dick Wolf. **

**Cheyenne- Thanks for the review! We shall see if Elliot is going to keep being an ass in this chapter!**

**Anna Rden- thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**helly1bradleywyatt- I am happy you are enjoying my little piece of heaven!**

**Guest Nicole- glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Zan- thanks again for the love and support!**

**Lawanda- glad it was worth the wait!**

**djjc- yes they handled it very well.**

**Jess- We shall see how Elliot acts in the future.**

**Guest reviewers, please make an account so I can personally thank you and reply to your reviews!**

**Cabot's Office**

Olivia exited the building walking straight to the car climbing into the passenger seat, she smiled sweetly at her captain who she admired so much. She was so happy that Liz and he had accepted their relationship and both could still work together, fighting crime together.

**One-Six precinct **

"Cap, can I tell you something," Liv asked her Captain who she thought of as a father?

Cragen put the car in park in the one-six garage before turning towards the brunette, "Of course Olivia."

She unbuckled her self a d began to fidget with her hands, "I told Elliot last night about Cabot and myself, and well his reaction was less than stellar."

Cragen breathed deeply then turned to Olivia, "Elliot doesn't often think before he talks, you know this more than anyone. Elliot is used to not sharing you, so this sudden but no so sudden romance between Cabot and you has caught him off guard. My advice is to give him time to come around, but if he doesn't and you feel the need to have space just let me know." Cragen reached over and squeezed her hands trying to calm his detective frazzled nerves.

"Thanks, Captain," she smiled at the older man and tur ed to exit the vehicle.

"No problem Olivia," Cragen responded as he followed the younger detective inside the precinct.

Exiting the elevator they were stopped by Elliot, Fin, and Munch discussing a new case they had just bee. called out on.

"A seventeen-year-old girl was raped during a Grand Hotel opening gala at the Thorpe Palace Hotel. Security and management are with the victim's family" Elliot explained.

"Okay, Benson and Stabler head to the scene and talk with the victims. Fin and Munch talk to witnesses and see if anyone has seen anything" Cragen stated.

"Cap is it is okay with you I would prefer to work with Munch," Elliot asked avoiding eye contact with his partner.

"Okay, Munch and you witnesses, Benson and Fin victim. Stabler, we will talk later," Cragen agreed in a huff seeing the hurt in Olivia's eyes.

All four headed to the elevator making their way to the garage before separating into two different cars.

"Baby girl what's up with Elliot and you," Fin asked as he backed out of the parking spot.

"He's being his typical self, an ass" She responded looking out the windshield as they entered traffic.

"Well, that's nothing new. What crawled up his ass now," Fin asked?

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, "He has a problem with Cabot and me."

"What about Cabot and you is an issue?" Fin stole a glance at her then turned his full attention to the road.

"Um, we are dating," she stated watching for his reaction.

"About damn time, baby girl" Fin exclaimed with a smirk.

"What? How did you know," Olivia fired away?

"Anyone with two eyes can see the attraction between the both of you," he stated.

"We were that obvious," she asked in shock?

"Yeah anyone with two eyes could see the sexual tension between you too. I wondered when you two would get your heads out of your asses," Fin explained with a laugh.

"Hey," she exclaimed! "Elliot basically said we were idiots to risk our careers and stormed off."

"He is the idiot, Liv" Fin reached o er and squeezed her hand as he pulled in front of the hotel.

"Thanks. Alex and I met with Cap and Liz this morning to let them know we are dating."

"Good. What did they have to say," he asked with a smile.

"They said as long as we keep it professional at work we could continue to work together," she informed.

"Good, I hate to lose Cabot but if it means both of you are happy then so be it. Glad Cap sees that. Let's go get the bad guy," Fin climbed out of the car and Liv followed.

After spending two hours with the vicar the hotel and then three hours at the hospital, Fin and Olivia returned to the precinct. Olivia made her way to her desk and began typing up her notes. Munch and Elliot were still on scene taking statements from guests and employees.

"Benson in my office," Cragen demanded.

Olivia's head jerked up and looked at her Captain wondering what was wrong. She rose from her desk and entered his office.

"Close the door," Cragen instructed.

_She looked between her Captain and the officer closing the door behind her. "Is everything okay," she asked?_

_"Sit down Olivia," Cragen asked._

_"What's going on," she asked noticing the other officer in the room._

_"Please sit," he asked again._

_"Cap just tell me what's going on," she insisted. _

_"Your mother had an accident," he paused. "I'm so sorry she didn't make it."_

_"How," she asked in shock?_

_"She fell down the subway steps at 110th and Broadway," he explained._

_"Not possible, my mother never takes the subway," she responds her lip quivering, her body in shock, and her mind in denial. _

_"The entrance outside of the Velvet Room," he steps closer putting his hand on her arm._

_"She was drunk," she whispers stepping back and looking at the other officer. Tears escape her eyes as emotions overcome her. "Can I see her?"_

"Miss I don't think that is wise," the officer replied shifting from foot to foot.

"I need to see her," she demanded.

"I'll go with you to see Warner," Cragen responded ignoring the man to his left.

"Thank you, Cap," Olivia whispered and stood straight. This can't be true she thought to herself. "Let me grab my stuff and we can go."

Cragen nodded his head in agreement and turned to say goodbye to the young officer before following her out of his office. Stabler and Munch entered the bullpen as Olivia grabbed her purse and holstered her gun.

"We have the surveillance tapes from the hotel and the sketch artist sketch of our perp," Munch informed everyone.

"Munch handle everything, call me if needed. Benson and I have somewhere to go," Cragen placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back and both headed to the elevator.

"Consider is handled Cap," Munch replied.

An hour late Cragen and Olivia had exited the M.E's office heading to the unmarked squad car driven by Cragen. They climbed into the car before starting the engine Cragen turned towards Olivia.

"How are you, Olivia," he asked looking at the younger woman.

"Cap, I'm fine. I came to terms that this might happen years ago. My mother is, no was an alcoholic," she paused looking at the older man, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"You take off all the time you need, no if's, and's, or but's about it" Cragen leaned over and with the pad of his thumb he wiped away the tear.

"Thank you, Cap. I plan to go to the funeral home first thing in the morning and then come into work," she informed him.

"No your not coming in Olivia," he said sternly. "You will at least take the rest of the week off, and let the squad and me know when the funeral will be. You will not show up to work until next Monday. Understood?"

"Captain, I can work," she insisted.

"You heard me, Olivia, it's an order, not a request," he said firmly putting the car in drive as they headed to her apartment.

She started to protest but knew it would be futile. Instead, she sat back in her seat thinking how wrong the day had turned. Her mother was gone and ironically all she wanted was a drink.

She stoled a glance st her Cragen, the man was like a father to her. She knows he's only watching out for her but she had a job to do. She looked out the passenger window and thought back to her childhood. She let out a sigh and pictured her mother laying on the autopsy table as Warner described her wounds. At least her mother hadn't suffered.

Ten minutes later Cragen pulled up to the curb of Olivia's apartment building, "Do you need anything, Olivia?"

I shook my head no, "I'm fine, Cap."

"If you need anything let us know, the squad is here for you. And I mean anything," Cragen smiled at her.

"Thanks, Don for everything today. If I need anything I'll call," she said before exiting the car.

**Benson's Apartment **

An hour had passed and she was halfway through a bottle of bourbon, her drink of choice for the night. She looked at her watch seeing it was a quarter after six pm. She grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. She stopped surfing channels when she came across I Love Lucy on TVLand. She settled back into the couch ignoring the alert for a text message from Elliot, after all, he was the last person she would want to hear from right now.

She leaned forward pouring two fingers worth of bourbon in her whiskey glass before settling back into the couch pulling her legs into her chest. On TV Ethel and Lucy were stomping on grapes at a winery, Olivia giggled thinking about Julia Roberts in "Pretty Woman". All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door, she took a swig before setting her glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm coming, hold on," she announced rising from the couch. She grabbed her gun from the entryway table and made her way to the door. Once at the door she asked, " Who is it?"

"Liv, it's me, Alex," the blonde responded behind the locked door.

Olivia placed her gun back in the drawer of the entryway table and began to unlock the door. "Shit! Alex, I'm so sorry, please forgive me it completely slipped my mind," she begged.

Olivia had stepped aside allowing the blonde to enter the room. Olivia locked the door and then found herself pinned against the door in a heated kiss. The blonde's tongue begged for entrance. Olivia parted her lips allowing it to enter her mouth her tongue gently caressing the blondes. Alex could taste the rich bourbon the brunette had been drinking. The kiss ended leaving both women taking rapid breaths.

"Hi," Olivia gasped still trying to fill her lungs with air.

"Hi. I missed you," Alex responded and took a step back from the brunette. She set her attache and purse on the entryway table. She slipped out of her high heels and removed her suit jacket placing it over her attache. She smiled catching Olivia checking her out.

"I missed you too, Al" Olivia responded stepping towards the blonde wrapping her left arm around Alex pulling her body close.

"Have you eaten yet," Alex asked

Olivia pecked Alex's soft supple pink lips then walked over to the couch and resumed sitting in the same spot. "No. I haven't eaten since breakfast," she replied filling her glass up once more. "Would you like a drink, Alex?"

Alex did not know what to think she looked at the bottle on the table and then at the brunette taking a drink her eyes were glued to the TV. What had happened since we said goodbye this morning? Why had she not made contact all day? She took a deep breath and decided to tackle food and then the rest.

"Liv how about we order some food, and while we wait you can go take a shower," Alex suggested her blue eyes glued on the brunette.

"Sounds good. Do you like Thai food" Olivia asked looking up into the prettiest eyes she has ever seen, and a sense of calm came over her entire body?

"Love Thai food. Do you have any menus," Alex asked?

Olivia stood from the couch and was woozy unbalanced.

"Stay where you are, just tell me where they are Liv," Alex explained stepping towards her olived skinned girlfriend. Girlfriend, I like that she thinks to herself.

"There is a drawer right beside the fridge that has menus in it. Find Pongsri they make the best Thai food around me."

Alex followed Liv's directions opening the drawer laid a pile of takeout food menus, she perused the menus till she came upon the restaurant Pongsri. "Got it," Alex announced grabbing her cell from her purse making her way back to the couch sitting next to Olivia. "Do you want to look at the menu?"

"No, I know exactly what I want," she replied nursing the whiskey glass in her hand. "I want Pad Ped Tua-Kak with chicken hot and spicy. Oh and Thai pineapple fried rice."

The blonde smiled writing down everything the brunettes ordered. "I've never eaten here before what do recommend that's not so spicy," she asked Liv.

"Oh I think you will love the Pad Pri one-way with shrimp or calamari is divine. And if you want dessert order the pumpkin coconut custard, you will love it." Olivia rattled off from the top of her head.

"I'll get that with shrimp it sounds yummy, and definitely dessert kinda night," Alex leaned into Olivia and pressed her lips against the brunette's lips. The kiss was soft and tender with their tongues caressing the other's tongue. "I'll order how about you go take your shower, and hopefully by the time your done food will be here."

Olivia leaned over and brushed her lips across the blonde's lips, "I'm glad you came over Al. After dinner we can talk about the day and why I was sent home by noon. Everything will make sense babe."

"I am here and there is no other place I would rather be than right here with my beautiful girlfriend," Alex leaned in and pecked the brunette's lips and sat back on the couch. "I'll be right here waiting."

Olivia smiled softly placed her glass on the table and headed towards her bedroom. Once in the bathroom, she began to strip the clothing off her body. She climbs into the shower letting the water cascade down her body. The water sprays down her body she begins to tremble and tears fall. Soon the tears turn into sobs and all she can picture is her mother laying in the medical examiner's office and how she will never see her mom again...

**A/N2 Elliot ignored Olivia, Fin was ecstatic for the women. Olivia's mother is gone. How will she go through the emotions and will Alex be there to support her every step of the way?**

**This is Tuesday night and Olivia is off work till next Monday, how will our little work alcoholic handle that. Once again thank you for reading! Please make a fanfiction account so I may reply when you leave a review if you comment as a guest I can't answer your questions.**

**To those who have read "All Roads Lead to Us" it is a completely different story from this one. Some were confused thinking the two stories were connected, and they are not. Completely two different AU's. **


End file.
